Hands of Time
by Ranger of Ithilien
Summary: Emily Tyler is just a normal teenager from Ireland, living a great life with everything going well for her. However, one night she is attacked and finds herself in a different time, will she be able to get back home and if so, will she want to? trissyOC
1. Knife in the dark

A new story I am writing. Here is the first chappy, hope you'll review. Thanks! 

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything to do with anything, including the lyrics that are from 'Hunter' by Dido. I only own Emily, Gavin, Ryan, Johnny, Fiona and George Harley.**

**Hands of time**

Chapter 1: In future times.

"With one light on in one room  
I know you're up when I get home  
With one small step upon the stair  
I know your look when I get there  
If you were a king up there on your throne  
Would you be wise enough to let me go  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again  
Wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go

The unread book and painful look  
The tv's on, the sound is down  
One long pause  
Then you begin  
Oh look what the cat's brought in  
If you were a king up there on your throne  
Would you be wise enough to let me go  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again  
Wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go  
Let me leave

For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking

I want to be a hunter again  
Want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again  
So let me go."

The pub of men and women cheered happily, raising their beers to me, as I finished singing my favourite song by Dido. Smiling, I stepped down from the little stage and away from the microphone. My father stood behind his bar, grinning, chatting proudly to his costumers and pulling beers for them.

"Emily!" He called, over the laughter and someone's ringing mobile, "Get over here, we're busy!"

Nodding, I jogged over, coming around the bar, brushing my naturally straight hair behind my ear and smiling at George Harley, a farmer from down the rode. Yes, here in a small country village in Ireland, my father, brother, Gavin, sister Fiona and I, Emily Tyler owned a small pub named the 'Shamrock's Luck.' It was always busy and got us quite good money. We had karaoke nights and quizzes for the locals and sometimes raised money for any charity, and any animal charities. Ok, I was an animal lover, owning only three dogs, Freddie, Winnie and Ollie. Freddie was a small black Labrador and the oldest, being fourteen. He was sweet, very slow in his old age. Winne was my brown and white Springer Spaniel, bouncy, crazy and very happy. He was only two years old and VERY naughty. Last but not least, was Ollie. Ollie was my girly pal, a very large, short haired German Shepherd. If ever I was annoyed with my boyfriend, Ryan, I would go and speak to her.

Ryan, cute and as gorgeous than any man who had walked this earth. Ok, he was my boyfriend, who I had been going out for a grand total of a year and a half now! He was a year older than me, making him nineteen and I eighteen. I thought he looked just like Joaquin Phoenix, same hair, same eyes, same cute button nose. He was always so sweet, coming to the pub to see me every night and but had never stayed the night yet, I was not ready for that kind of commitment. He gotten on well with my father, brother and sister. I was lucky.

My father, Johnny, was the heart of our village. He was in his fifties and his hair was already greying. And he would not listen to me and Fiona telling him that he should dye it. He said it was too girly and modern for him!

My sister, Fiona, was two years older than me with beautiful blond hair that was like my late mothers Catherine, who had died in a car crash, when I was seven. Fiona had brown eyes and was always ready to listen to my troubles. She was a human version of Ollie, really! She had recently spilt up with her cheating boyfriend, Kieran. But with the help of me, alcohol, scissors, some photos and Kieran's clothes, she got over him.

Gavin was my big protective brother. He was twenty four and worked most of the time in the bar, acting as 'the big guy who threw the drunks out'. He was a good looking guy, but was single, not wanting to be 'tied down' by a relationship. He had dark hair and brown eyes.

I had the same features as Fiona, except my hair was dark brown and rather straight. I loved horse riding, but not fox hunting! I was the biggest non foxhunter there was in Ireland and I was proud of it too. (strict animal lover)! I kept my dapple grey horse, Alfie, at Mr. Harley's farm and go to see him and ride him everyday. I would take my 'army' of dogs as Ryan would say, as well. My other hobby was singing. I loved singing, when I was about fifteen I had a dream of becoming this big pop singer, but that dream was short lived, as reality smacked me in the face when I fell of my old school stage and broke my ankle. So I would only sing now in karaoke's in the pub. My favourite ever movie was King Arthur and I fancied all the of the knights! Except Bors. Come on, he did have a lover with about three million bastards.

"What's the time dad?" I called over, taking a five pound note off Mr. Jenkins, the green grocer, then handing him back the change and the pint of bitter.

My dad looked at his watch, "Ten to ten, love. Go on, Gav, Fi and I can hold the fort, whilst you take the dogs out. They need a bloody walk! "

I grinned, walking out into the back and up the stairs to get my woolly green cardigan to put over my brown Animal tank top and my cream gypsy skirt. I slipped my light pink Converses. I whistled loudly and all the dogs ran from out of the living room and to sit at my feet, except poor Freddie, who took a little bit long than the rest.

I grabbed my cheap mobile and keys and stuffed them into my cardigan pocket and walked down the stairs and out into the dark winters night, my three dogs running about around me.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring 'Iris' (the Goo Goo Dolls), shocking me and making me jump. I took a deep breath, smiling when I saw Ryan's name on the screen and I pressed the green button.

"Hey, Sexy." His deep soothing voice sounded.

I grinned wistfully to myself, "Hi, babe, where were you tonight? You didn't come to the pub."

"Oh, sorry, I'm running late. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Well, I'm just taking the dogs down the woods. You'll probably arrive before I get back." I told him, staring at the dark path, leading into the creepy looking woods.

I heard a sigh, "Honey, you know I don't like you going down there on your own, why don't you go back and then I'll come with you. You don't know who's around this time of night."

I chuckled, "Romeo, Romeo, I'll be fine. God, I've got the dogs with me, if the boogie- man comes, I'll get them to bite his arse off."

He still didn't sound reassured when he replied, "Ok, but I'll come and meet you if you want."

"No, Ryan, I'm fine, ok? If I'm scared, I'll ring you."

"Alright."

"See you later, sweetie."

"Alright, babes, I'll see you tonight." He said, making a kissing noise, making me giggle lightly.

"Love you." I cooed.

He chuckled, saying, "Love you more Em." Before hanging up.

I shook my head wryly, he was very sweet and I was very lucky to have a guy like him. But deep down I knew I didn't REALLY love him, nor him me. It was just a saying. Yes, a saying.

But now, it grew colder as I entered the wooded walkway. My dogs ran on ahead to explore in the dark, leaving me behind. I could feel eyes on me and I spun round, hearing something move in the trees. Nothing was there. Probably just wild animals.

But no, there was footsteps. My eyes raised to the path behind me and there a lone figure stood. I frowned, reaching my trembling hand in my pocket and took my phone, quickly dialling Ryan's mobile. The man started walking forward, also taking some pointed out of the inside of his jacket.

The phone rang twice before Ryan's voice sounded, "Hon? What's up?"

The man started to run at me and I screamed, running back, still with the phone to my ear and Ryan's terrified voice shouting me.

"Em! Emily!" He cried, in fear.

I felt someone grab me behind, and I screamed down the phone, "Ryan! Help!" Before dropping it to the floor, still on the line. The man, who wore a balaclava shoved me roughly up to a tree, me still screaming like a mad thing and then silenced me, holding a small, yet sharp dagger to my throat. I could still hear Ryan shouting on my phone, and the stranger crushed it with his foot.

"Give me money!" He ordered.

I held my hands up in defence, "I have non, I swear!"

He growled, "Wrong answer sweetie." Then all I felt was the knife leaving my throat and then a spurted pain from my stomach, that repeated several times, before I fell to the floor. I felt the man feeling inside my pockets and I was too weak to stop him. It hurt so much. Then he cursed, taking one sorrowful look at me. I heard dogs barking in the distance and the man ran. Everything went black…

* * *

Thats the first chapter, hope you enjoyed!I know its very slow, I'm just trying to get to know the character, but the knights will arrive in the nextchappy!Please review.

Ranger xx


	2. Knights? What the?

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they were all really apreciated! 'hands out cookies for all my reviewers' . **

**LadyOfThePlains- Thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying it, here's my second chapter. Oh and thank you for adding me to your favourite authors list! You're very sweet! 'passes extra cookie' lol **

**Demee, smile of death- Thank you for your review hon. LOL and yes, I think she should've carried some sort of weapon, would be MUCH safer. Heres chappy two, hope you enjoy it. **

**Troyfan16- I'm glad you liked the starting, dear! Thank you also for adding me, it was very kind of you! 'sneakily passes extra cookie'. lol**

**the sarahnater- Yes, here's my next update, enjoy! **

**LegolasIsMine- Thanks dear and yes the cliffy! I'm sort of one of those people who leaves cliffhangers... hehe, but its not a cliffy this time. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter, its not as good as my other chapters that are to come, but it features the knights, so it can't be that bad! Oh and I LURV your name, (but he's mine! - )**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything except for Emily. King Arthur is not mine! (damn)**

**Chapter 2**

_

* * *

__Britain, near Hadrian's wall, along time ago…_

Arthur and his knights rode through the Woad infested forest warily. Tristan stayed at his commander and side, his curved sword unsheathed as he stared into the woods. There were twelve men all together, Arthur, Lancelot, Kay, Bedievere, Bors, Dagonet, Gawain, Galahad, Robin, Tristan, Percival and Lamorak. All of them, except for Arthur were Sarmatians, and they were ten years through their fifteen year service to Rome.

"There is someone there." Tristan's accented voice said.

Arthur looked to his faithful scout, frowning, "Woads?"

The scout shrugged slowly, "Whoever it is, they are not moving."

"Is it a trap, you think?" Percival asked, peering over Tristan's shoulder and into the dark trees.

Lancelot sighed, "The only way to know, is to find out." The twenty two year old told them.

Arthur gave a nod of consent and they all dismounted their horses and walked quietly on foot to wherever Tristan was showing them to. Arthur went first, next to the scout, Excalibur unsheathed and at his side, his eyes edgily scanning the setting around him. Picts were around.

Tristan froze, staring at the ground, muttering, "There." He rose his arm and pointed to a body on the floor.

Arthur squinted his eyes slightly. Then he gasped, this person was a woman, but not any woman. She wore strange clothes: a long wavy creamy skirt, a rather revealing top, which instead of sleeves were straps and pink shoes. Tristan, forsaking his own safety, walked forward, ignoring Arthur's protests.

As Tristan got closer, he saw a small puddle of red crimson blood around this girl's stomach. Her brown hair was sprawled across her face and her arms laid limply, unmoving, except for the raising of her chest.

"She's alive." The scout stated, kneeling down next to her and carefully pulled her hair back and nearly gasping at her. She was beautiful. Unlike any woman he had seen. Her lips were in a formed small pout and her skin wasn't pale, but rather tanned. Maybe she was Roman…

"What is she wearing?" Galahad the youngest asked, holding Tristan's horse as well as his own.

Arthur shrugged, "She's no Woad, I can see that. I have never seen attire like that in my life." He then turned to Tristan, "You?"

The scout shook his head, "No Arthur."

"She's injured, badly." Lancelot began again, as Tristan started ripping some materiel from his tunic and holding it to her stomach.

"She has been stabbed about five times in her abdomen. If we do not get her back to the Wall soon, Arthur, she will be lost." Tristan informed him

The half Roman, half Briton nodded, "Tristan, you are the swiftest, you go on ahead." Then he took a deep breath, "Be watchful for Picts, but I find it strange that they have not already attacked."

The scout nodded his head, "Yes, Arthur." He lifted the girl into his arms and then on the back of his dappled mount, jumping on behind her.

Arthur took a step back, "Ride hard, friend, don't look back."

And he did.

Merlin watched from a few yards away, his men all around him, "Why didn't we attack them, Merlin?" One man asked in their own tongue.

The Woad leader shook his head, "No, that girl. She is from the future and she has been sent back to save some of the knights. In other words, to change fates. Her heart belongs here, it is the will of the gods."

"Who is she?"

"Emily." Merlin replied, staring as the knights rode away.

My eyes felt heavy and my head ached like nothing I had ever felt before. Was I drunk last night and now I had a hangover? No, I was in the woods, then that man… Oh god, was I dead? Ouch! My stomach killed, maybe I wasn't. Was I in hospital? Nope, too quiet.No little bleeping noises either…

"She's awake." I heard a man's voice say.

I frowned, he wasn't Irish, his accent was weird, but I reminded me of someone… like that Tristan off King Arthur. I opened one of my eyes and would've screamed if I wasn't in so much pain.

"Oh gosh." I mumbled out instead. Why was the cast of King Arthur around me, dressed up in their costumes around me?

The big man, Dagonet bent down and pulled my covers back inspecting my stomach, "It's healing well, Arthur, she will live."

"Sorry, but who are you?" I asked, then noticing they weren't exactly the proper actors, but they looked just the same, maybe better. Ooo…

The man who was Arthur smiled kindly, "You are in the healers, at Hadrian's Wall in Britain, my lady. My name is Arthur Castus and these are my Sarmatian knights. We found you in the woods badly injured and brought you back here."

I looked at him as if he had two heads, "W-what? Look mate, you've got the wrong end of the stick, we're not at Hadrian's Wall, that's in England, we're in Ireland. I was attacked by a thief whilst walking my dogs down Habory Woods."

The men frowned, "No," Arthur said, "This is Hadrian's Wall, not Ireland."

"Are you a Pirate?" The one who I guessed was Tristan literally growled.

I raised my eyebrows, "Pirate? Sorry, Tristan, but you've been watching a little too much of Pirates of The Caribbean or Peter Pan." I stared at their dumfounded faces and I knew there was something seriously wrong going on.

"How do you know his name?" Galahad asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"I know nearly all of your names, Galahad," I began, shocking them, then pointing to some of the men, "Dagonet, Bors, Gawain, Tristan and Lancelot." I eyed the other five men and shook my head, "I don't know them."

"I'm Percival," A young sweet looking one, with light brown hair answered politely, "These are Robin, Lamorak, Kay and Bedievere."

There was definitely something strange going on, "Um, what year is it, Sir?"

"The year 462, why?" Arthur asked, with a raised eyebrow.

I felt my heart drop, "Oh, holy seagull droppings. I am not from this time."

Lancelot looked at me as if I had grown three heads or something and Bors snorted, "Um, sorry lass, you're from this time, I mean, what other time would you be from? I think you might've banged that pretty head of yours when you were attacked or something…"

A tear fell from my brown eyes, "I'm not meant to be here! I was attacked in the woods by a man when I was taking Winnie, Olly and Freddie for a walk!" I was sobbing by now.

"Who are they?" Gawain asked.

"My dogs." I sniffed, "I'm meant to be in 2006! Not bloody King Arthur times!"

I noticed Galahad frown, "I'm sorry, Arthur's no King."

"No one will believe me." I murmured quietly, and I felt a strong hand being put on my shoulder.

"Don't fret, my lady," Dagonet comforted, "What be your name?"

"Emily." I replied, with a heavy sigh, "Emily Tyler."

* * *

**There we go! My second chapter done! I might be updating tomorrow, or the day after, but I have half term this week so it means : WRITING and UPDATING! hehe. OOhh and a little question to all you readers, who shall Emily end up with? Tristan orLancelot? or even Dagonet? Please review and tell me who it should be. Thanks a lot! **

**Ranger xx **


	3. 4 years later

**Thank you for all my reviews! Cookies for all of you! LOL and for my pairing, I'm going more closer to Tristan, but there WILL be romance for Lancelot! and some fighting too... Mark my words! And anyway, thats not my FINAL decision yet.**

**Lady Marek-Thank you! Tristan is my favourite too, he's such an amazing (gorgeous) scout! and should be MINE! lol I hope you enjoy this chappy! **

**Readerfreak10- Heres my 3rd chapter, hope you enjoy it dear. **

**LadyOfThePlains- Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yes, the knights must have been very shocked to hear a stranger saying their names! Lol! Anyways, here is my next update, hope you enjoy reading. **

**Jenni - I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for your review! And Emily and Tris would be an interesting couple. There isa little bit ofTris and Em action in this chapter. **

**janell - Aw thanks dear, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Lancelot is one of my favourites, and no matter which knight I put Emily with, there will be a romance for him... Not saying anymore! LOL **

**Samantha - Yes, now that is very interesting indeed! Now if I was emily I wouldn't mind that at all hehe! **

**the sarahnater- Lancelot is a very sexy beast, isn't he! I'm glad you enjoyed the cookie, here's another. LOL **

**LegolasIsMine- Yep, I'm updating everyday! Well, nearly everyday, oh and yer, Tristan's voice is very reconisable LOL. and last time I checked Legsie was mine! Lol ;) But I suppose we could clone him... **

**Priestess of Myrmidon- Thanks hon, and yer Tris is the best in the whole wide world:D Anyway, I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it so far and here is Chapter 3. **

**DarkKnightress12-Thanks dear! **

**Now readers, lets go on with the next chapter. **

**Oh and DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything except Emily, so don't sue me! I don't make any money out of this. Thankies! **

* * *

Chapter 3

_four years later..._

"Lancelot!" I screamed, dancing away from his grasp as he chased me playfully around the training grounds. The other knights sat on the side, watching with amused expressions on their faces. Lancelot had a predatory glint in his dark eyes as he pounced at me for what seemed like the hundredth time! I yelped jumping quickly out the way, I skipped over the other knights, grabbing Bors by his broad shoulders and using him as a sort of shield thing, so I could keep away from the deadly Lancelot.

"Get that rotten beast away from me!" I cried, laughter ebbing with my voice.

Poor Bors was trying to drink an ale, but with me behind him shaking him a little, the drink mostly went over him and Galahad, who was sitting next to him, grumbling like a … breaking down car. I moved from Bors and went to a more scarier knight: Tristan. I grinned savagely when I saw Lancelot slow down in his attacking. The scout frowned and looked up at me, with a frown. Poor fellow, he was trying to eat one of his legendary apples, with- eww, was that one of his daggers, daggers that he killed with? He seriously needed to be taught in the lesson of hygiene.

"Why do you use your killing knifes? Are you a vampire?" I asked curiously.

Tristan's face was blank as he replied, "I don't kill with this."

"Emily, what's a vampire?" Galahad asked, his voice all young and innocent.

I sighed, noticing Lancelot had retreated to the bench next to Dagonet and Percival and had now started to drink, I made my way and sat in between Bors and Tristan, brushing my thin dark brown dress off, "A guy that goes round biting people's necks and drinking their blood." I answered blandly.

"What!" all the knights yelled, with rare shock, well all of them except Tristan who just rolled his eyes.

I smirked at Tristan. He was so like I had expected him to be, and the four years I had been here were not so bad- not as bad as I thought they'd be. The couple of months, I was mostly crying and screaming that I wanted to go home, but then I got _used_ to it. I knew deep down the knights believed me that I had come from the year 2006 and I think I always confused them senseless about things I said. They all helped me. Arthur taught me the ways of things and languages, such as Latin. Bors and his lover Vanora had given me a job and free room at her tavern and Bors had given it his formal job to protect me in the tavern and else where- all the knights had. Dagonet had taught me how to heal. Galahad had taught me how to use a sword and shield at the same time and Gawain an axe and mace. Lancelot taught me how to use double swords. Percival showed me how to throw a spear properly. Tristan had taught me how to shoot an arrow and how to throw a dagger. Yet out of all of them I was more closer to Tristan and Lancelot. Sure, all the knights were my brothers and I loved them with all my heart and sole, but Tris and Lance, they were there in my hours of need. Tristan had once stayed up with all night, when I could not sleep because of homesickness and he read to me, I would talk to him and he would silently listen, his impassive eyes just stare into mine. Lancelot would take me out on horse rides outside Hadrian's Wall and we would talk, talk of many things- life mostly, and what he would do when he received freedom and what life was like for me before.

My heart broke a thousand times over when I would think of the movie, though. The mission… the battle… three knights dead. Poor Robin, Lamorak, Kay and Bedievere were already dead, God bless their souls. Yet Percival was still alive. I cringed every time they went on mission, expecting him to not be there when they came back. Yet he survived on. I would not let any of them die- not even Percival! It was trouble though, with Percival, I had no idea when he would be killed, so I wouldn't know when to save him or which missions I should go on. It was tough. I tried desperately not of the final mission, I wouldn't tell the knights of that, it could danger the fate. Oh, it was all very complicated and very frustrating!

I had been on a few missions, killed a couple of people. It had not been as bad as I had expected it to be though. I had had no nightmares after it and that surprised me, was I really that shallow and cold, or was it just life? Whatever it was, I was rather happy about it and I think I shocked the men that I had not been scared about it. Lancelot had told me that Galahad had pissed the bed after his first kill. Poor guy, he denied it over and over and I had told him I _believed _him.

Someone grabbing my ankles snapped me out of my reverie and I screamed when Lancelot pulled me clean off the bench, landing hard on the gravely floor. I saw the rest of the knights chuckled. Hm! I'd show them! Show them all! Just had to think back to my life as a little girl when I REALLY wanted something. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them and they watered. I blinked once more and let a small tear fall from my watering eyes.

Lancelot's devil face vanished and became much softer as he ran forward, "Emily, oh I'm sorry!" He went to help me up, "I didn't mean-" I yanked his arm down and stuck my foot out in front of his leg. The dark knight went flying over it and landed flat to his face. I stood quickly, and stepped over him, using his arse as a sort of step as I did.

"Do not mess with the master, Lancelot, you should know that by now!" I shouted over the chorus of roaring laughter from the knights. I heard Lancelot grumble something about women under his breath and he picked up a handful of gravel and threw it at me. The knight's laughed even harder when the wind blew it right back at him, making his dark hair a greyish colour.

I bit my bottom lip, he did not look very happy and when I saw him getting up, I slowly backed away to be with the knights, "Right, you, you're going to pay for it, lady!"

I squealed as he ran with all speed after me, his devious glint back in his eyes. I was running backwards now, so that I could watch in case that damned Lancelot wouldn't do something to me without me knowing. But that was a very big mistake. BAM! I felt the back of my legs smack into something hard and the rest of my body kept going, making me and the hard thing go flying backwards. Thankfully, when I landed, the hard thing broke my fall a little.

The giggles of Lancelot and the shocked expression of the rest of the knights made me turn a little pale. Tristan was no longer sitting on the bench.

"Oh god!" I said, when I turned my head to see what I was in fact lying on. Arthur's scout sat up, his face still impassive, his eyes staring meaningfully into mine. I could do nothing but look back, his eyes so sharp and piercing, mine so small and weak compared to his. Only then did I notice I was in fact sitting in his lap, with his arms securely around my slim waist.

Bors was the first to make his remark, "Aha! She's blushing!" He roared like a lion, stuck in a zoo. Zoo, it was a bit like a zoo round here, Bors being the lion, Dag being a bear, Arthur being a gorilla (like King Kong), Lancelot being an emu, Galahad being a seal pup, Gawain being a walrus, Percival being a chipmunk and Tristan being a wolf.

I shook my head, what was I doing? I was sitting in Tristan's lap, thinking of what zoo animals they all were! It was official: I was going crazy.

"Knights." The commanding voice of Arthur sounded from behind and immediately Tristan stood, leaving me tumble backwards. Arthur looked tired, but did spare me a weird glance, before continuing on what he was about to say, "Knights, there will be a meeting at the Roundtable room in ten minutes, I hope you will all be there." I sighed, standing, another meeting for the men, I would go to the tavern and work for Vanora, "Emily, this includes you too."

I blinked, "What, me?"

"Yes you." He smiled a little, placing a gentle hand atop my shoulder, "Be there in ten minutes."

I nodded, pointing a finger at him, "I'll be there or be square!" Then I skipped away, not noticing the dark look on Lancelot's face…

* * *

**Well folks thats the end of chapter 3! I still haven't decided between Lancey or Trissy. AND one little question for you, should I keep Percival or kill him off? **

**Please review **

**Love ya all **

**Ranger xx **


	4. dangers ahead?

**Thank you all again for the amazing reviews! You're all so kind! And I know, you've already some cookies and must be getting sick of them, so I'll give you all ... urm... pizza's! With whatever topping you want. LOL .**

**Priestess of the Myrmidon- thanks for the comment again, hon, and i really want to be Emily and it doesn't hurt to dream, does it? But Trissy is mine, MY PRECIOUSSS! anyway, um, yes, I didn't like Lancelot's character that much in my last paragraph, so hopefully he will a little bit more in character in this one, but I'm still working on him. LOL and the zoo and vampire bit, I'm glad you liked that:) Thanks!**

**Jenni - Thank you Jen, i wouldn't mind Tristan reading to me! LOL would be rather interesting, eh? and yes,I do think Tris would be a better love for Emily... Thanks for your review sweetie:)**

**Lady Marek - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it, heres the next chappy. **

**PadFootCc - Thanks dear**

**Readerfreak10 - (munches candy) thanks for the candy! Yum! **

**janell - There's a little bit of Perci in here, but I'm still not sure whether I should kill him off... :-/ But I'll see how his character goes and then decision time! mwhaha, his life is in MY hands! Anyway, here's another chapter for you! **

**Samantha - Yep, the T/E/L is a good idea, and I'll keep it in mind! ;) Thanks! and if Lancy gets a girl, she's going to be someone that matchs him VERY well:) **

**Littlemissred95- Thanks hon, and I lurv Tristan he's always been my favourite knight! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :)**

**FrostedFox - I'm happy to hear you're enjoy it so far, and yep we'll see what happens to Percival. :)**

**the sarahnater- LOL love your comment hon, quick and too the point! 'kill him'! Should he stay or should he go? We'll see... **

**LegolasIsMine- A walrus was the first thing that came into my head for Gawain, but then I thought a otter, but I keep it as a walrus as it was more random. LOL ;) and ok, I suppose you could keep orginal Legsie, as long as I can keep a verson of him. ;) But I get to have Faramir then, because he's my precious:p lol!**

**aragornsgirll- Thanks dear, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Sophie - Ioan Gruffudd is great:) I love everything about that guy. Glad you like the fanfic and thanks for both your reviews. **

**Mandamirra10- Yes, Em and Tris make a good couple I think and I think that Tristan needs her more than Lancelot does. Thanks for your lovely review! **

**RIGHT, lets get this show on the road then! Thank you all for your reviews, hope you like this chapter! I don't really like the start, but then I gets a little better. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- I only own Emily and the rest doesn't belong to me. Ok? **

* * *

Chapter 4

I was ready! Very rarely was I invited to go to the Roundtable, probably because I usually didn't pay attention or didn't stay serious for long. But no! Tonight I would be as serious as seriousness would take me. I was wearing a lovely white dress with flared arms, it reminded me of the white dress Eowyn, off 'Lord of the Rings' wore. I eyed myself in the mirror and did a small twirl, giggling to myself. When had I become so girly? I blamed Vanora of course!

A small knock sounded on the door and it creaked open, Percival stood in the doorway. I smiled at him, he reminded me a little of the actor Jamie Bamber. Same colour hair, same colour eyes, yes, he did look a lot like him.

"What you staring at?" He asked, a slight laugh in his voice, "You ready?"

"As ready as a …" I trailed off, as I couldn't really be bothered to think of an ending to my line. Percival only laughed, giving me his arm and taking me down the corridor like a proper gentleman.

"What is the meeting bout?" I inquired, as we made our way down the hallways and down some steps.

Perci shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine. Another mission probably."

My stomach cringed, "You're probably right."

When we got their, Percival went in first, and I followed. All of the knights were there, except Arthur. God, he was the one telling us to be there on time! Percival took a seat next to Bors and I was going to sit by Tristan, but thought against it and went and sat next to Galahad, I thought it would be safer to stay away from Tris after I made us both fall. I felt him looking my way and I quickly glanced at him and then away, because the door opened and in strode Arthur.

He was silent, until he got to his seat next to Lancelot, "Knights." He gestured to me, "As you know, Emily was sent from another time, only us men know of it."

"And me Van and Jols." Bors put it and I nodded in agreement, knowing and trusting Vanora and Jols with my life, Van was like a sister to me and Jols another brother and I knew they would not tell a soul my secret.

Arthur nodded, "Aye, and them." He looked pointedly at me next, "Emily, I must ask you this, have you or the knights told anyone else about it?"

I frowned, "No, even if I did, they would probably think me a pretty weird freak if I told them that my past was the future." I chuckled a little at the end, "Why?"

Arthur looked hesitant and eyed each of us, before putting a piece of paper out on the wooden table, it had black ink writing on it. Frowns marred all the knight's faces as they stared at the parchment.

"What does it say?" Gawain asked, taking a small sip from the wooden chalice he held in his hand.

The commander picked up the letter and took a deep breath and began to read with his strong, clear voice,

"**Arthur Castus,**

**Your secret is known. The girl is not safe. Her purpose in this time is only known by me and I am sure the girl herself, has an idea. I am writing this to you Arthur in peace, and your next mission will be soon, take her with you. She will be needed. **

**In peace Arthur and his knights, in peace.**"

I was shocked, who the hell? What the hell? Was that me or didn't that make any sense what so ever? Oh bloody hell. A thousand questions ran through my tired brain and the answers were all unknown.

"Who sent that?" Unusually it was Tristan to speak first, he had his dagger out on the table, fiddling with it dangerously.

Arthur shook his head and gave a very small shrug, "It had no name."

"'In peace Arthur and his knights, in peace'." Dagonet repeated, he scratched his chin in deep thought.

Percival said, "If she's in danger, why would this man-"

"Or woman." I added, I was opening all possibilities.

"Or woman," Perc added on, with a wink at me, "Anyway, why would this anonymous person want her to go on the next mission? A trap do you think?"

Lancelot shook his head, "There's no way she's coming with us Arthur."

I raised an eyebrow at this, I would be coming, and there would be no way in which him or any of the others would be able to stop, even if they locked me up in a tiny box I would STILL come.

"Are you gonna to stop me?" I blurted out.

Lancelot folded his arms stubbornly, "If needs be." He said.

I scowled viscously at him, there were sometimes I really did hate that man, "I'd like to see you try, mate." I scoffed.

It was Tristan's go to speak now, "This person might be setting a trap. Making you go out with us, and then killing you." His face kept its impassiveness throughout that and all the knights were a little astonished to hear the usually silent scout talking so long.

I huffed, "Well, mother, I'm a big girl now and I can look after myself."

"Try telling us that when your on the floor with an arrow in your gut." Gawain joined in!

Soon enough all of them were shouting protests at me, all of them except Arthur, who had silently sat down, staring at the piece of paper. I wasn't scared of the letter, just a little weary, it wasn't exactly hate mail or something, they were warning me of something.

Arthur lifted his head, "I am not even sure when our next mission is," he said, he eyes resting on each of the knights, finally ending on me, "And if this is true and Emily is in danger, we must take extra care of her, not letting her out of our site."

I gasped, "What! So I'm not allowed any privacy? What if I need the loo?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You may leave." And I stormed out, slamming the door behind me.

Later that night, I had gone to the tavern for work. Bors had told Vanora to keep a very close eye on me and not make me go out. It was like being in one of those reality television programmes! Sometimes people were so frustrating! Plus I was in a mood with the knights.

The tavern was bustling with men and tavern wenches, the usual loud noise of laughs and shouts and the usual smell of ale and sick. Yuck! Vanora was in early stages of pregnancy to number eleven and I was excited, trying to make up names for it, however Vanora told me they would just name it eleven, it was easier. That wouldn't stop me from nick naming it. Poor kids, if they went to a high school with a number as a name, they would be bullied badly! Even though when I told Vanora this, she only laughed and told me, there were no such things as High Schools in this time and that the other children don't mind.

"What about Harry?" I asked, putting a tray of empty mugs on the bar and tying my hair back into a messy bun to keep it from going in my face.

Vanora rolled her eyes, her face bright and smiling, "Eleven is fine, I assure you Em."

I groaned, shaking my head, "Liam?"

"No! Eleven!" Vanora shouted, with mock sternness.

She passed me another tray with full mugs on them and I made my way over to a group of Roman guards. I plonked the tray down and lifted three mugs off, a pleasant smile on my face.

A Roman with short blonde curly grinned at me, "Thanks beauty." He said, giving me a wink. I nodded my head in return, used to this sort of behaviour by now, that's what a tavern was like, it didn't matter if you were as ugly as a toad you'd still be harassed by the drunken men.

"Will you warm my lap for me, sweet lady?" I saw a little dribble come from his mouth as he slurred.

I shook my head, keeping that cheesy smile on my face, "Nay, not now, I'm too busy, there are many other fair maidens fit and ready for being a hot water bottle for your lap."

He seemed too drunk to care what I had said, so he just nodded and grabbed a whore and sat her on his knee, as she began to flirt with him. I sighed and proceeded to move round, giving the ales out.

Loud laughter suddenly irrupted as the Sarmatian knights came through the tavern door. As much as I loved them, they were the most boisterous of everyone that came here and had the most fights, that poor Vanora and me had to _try_ and break up.

Bors came straight up to the bar and wrapped his arms around Vanora, after only hearing a couple of days ago about her pregnancy, he was extra gentle and loving over her. She kissed him tenderly on the lips and spoke to him through the noise of the tavern.

That's what I wanted. A husband. A family. Someone to love me and me love back. I sighed, my thoughts creeping back to my own family- a day never went past when they weren't in my thoughts. Ryan, I hoped to God that he had found someone to make him happy, someone to love properly. Fiona, I really hoped she had not gone back to that bastard Kieran, she deserved more than that scumbag. I wondered if Gavin was still like he was, no-relationships! Or had he decided to settle down with a woman? My father, I missed him most.

Suddenly, I felt arms snaking around my waist and I turned my head around to Lancelot, in all his might and glory, "Hello my little rosebud." He whispered, into my ear, his voice all husky. But no, I was mad at him! I was mad at all of them!

I shoved him away, "Haven't you got some cheap barmaid to seduce?" I snapped, walking away before he could answer. I was annoyed with all the knights, they all tried to stop Arthur from letting me come on the mission, they didn't even know that Percival would die if I didn't! Well, I think he would anyway… But I was a drama queen, I couldn't help it!

I stormed over to the knights table and slammed the drinks on the table, not caring that they splashed everywhere, making them loose half the drink.

"Hey!" Gawain called, "We've got to pay for a drink that's mostly over the table, have we?"

I glared, "Lick it then." My voice was rather sharp and I liked it!

"What's up with you?" Percival's quiet voice inquired, a frown marring his face.

I scowled, "You! That's what! All of you! At the Roundtable, you were going on as if you were my parents or something! I can look after myself, I don't need bodyguards thank you very much."

I felt someone take my hand in theirs and my head snapped down to see it was Dagonet, a gentle smile played on his lips, "We worry about you, Em, we are sorry."

Aw he was such an angel! I had always loved Dag, the first time I saw the movie I loved him! I shook my head, putting a hand on his shoulder in a sort of forgiveness and I had realised how stupid and bratish I had acted. But everything was so stressful, I was very surprised I hadn't started to grow grey hairs or something!

I shook my head again, "No, no, its all my fault. I just feel some sick and stuff. I'm sorry, guys, I didn't mean to snap." I sighed, "Where's Lancelot? I need to apologise to him, I was a little moody with him just now."

Gawain gestured behind me and I turned to see Lancelot having his face snogged off by Helena, his favourite wench.

Rolling my eyes I shrugged, "Oh well, it can always wait 'til later." I only then noticed Arthur sitting among the men, rarely did he come out with them, he was usually to busy with other affairs to come to the tavern, it was good to see him letting his hair down a little. Oh and I had split half of their drinks too, "Eh, chuck me ya drinks back and I'll fill them up." Happily they did. Yet, when I turned to go back I felt those piercing eyes on my back once more, I glanced back and saw the scout's dark orbs.

As the night grew later, the noise and smells were starting to give me a headache. Vanora let me go outside for ten minutes to get some fresh air in my lungs.

It was a clear night, the sky bright with a full moon, the stars out and shining like little diamonds on a black velvet sheet. It was cold though, and I had not brought a cloak with me, I had forgotten how fresh the weather was at night in spring. I went and leant my back against the wall of the tavern and hugged myself, trying to shield my body from the chill, but I didn't really care about the coldness as the sky was so beautiful. Very rarely did I have time to look up at the sky, but only now I realised it was the only thing that was the exactly the same as it was in 2006. Nothing had changed there, it was the same.

"You shouldn't be out alone." That same voice, that accented voice.

I smiled, closing my eyes, "I know."

The scout came and stood next to me, looking up at the sky, "Then why are you?"

"I needed air." I said, "Why did you follow?"

"It is not safe." Came his basic reply.

I grinned, "No I suppose its not, is it?" I turned to look at him and my body was actually trembling and I had not noticed, but Tris had. He had already took off his light brown jerkin and put it around my shoulders, so that he only wore a simple ivy green shirt. I eyes widened, as I gazed at him- never had he been so… chivalrous, like a hero, like Superman! Well, no, not Superman, I preferred Batman.

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling quite guilty, because he was probably cold, though he didn't show it. I decided to be brave and step closer to him, to warm him up, that was all. When I did, I felt him stiffen a little, but I only smirked and rested my head on his shoulder, to make him feel more uncomfortable. Evil, wasn't I?

"What are you doing?" His tone wasn't negative, it was normal.

I grinned, "Warming you up." and he nodded, nearly giving me a heart attack when his arm snaked around my waist, pulling me a little closer. However, I didn't pull away, I snuggled into the embrace. If this was a once in a lifetime thing, I wasn't going to miss out, but deep down, I wanted it to happen again. And again. And maybe again after that. Oh shit, what was happening to me?

Slowly, I moved my head from his shoulder and looked down, "Ur, thanks for the jacket thing, I- um- I -" I stopped and took a deep breath before saying, "Cheers."

Tristan gave a single nod, and my eyes turned back up gazing at his face, which was mostly hidden by his partly braided hair, but my curiosity turned to his tattoos, I'd always wondered what they were for, but had never asked, somehow it seemed to personal, he'd never spoken of them, so I'd never asked- though he never really spoken about much anyway.

"Sorry about knocking into you earlier." I said, remembering the incident that Lancelot had caused, clumsy bugger.

The scout shook his head, but said nothing back and I knew it meant he didn't mind. I smiled shyly and stepped away from him, his arm released my waist, but his eyes never released mine, in an intense locked gaze. The atmosphere was heavy.

"Emily!" I gasped and really jumped out of my skin at the sudden shout of my name, "Emily!" It was Vanora, I could tell her screeching voice anyway.

"I'm coming!" I called back as clearly as I could, before turning back to Arthur's scout, quickly taking the jerkin off and passing it back to him, before rushing back into the busy tavern. Our moment was over, or had it only just begun?

* * *

**End of Chapter 4 and on with chapter 5, which I haven't started yet! Still wondering if I should kill Perci off, our Jamie Bamber look alike! LOL. And should I name number 11? Review please:) **

**Love ya all**

**Ranger xx **

**P.S... I want Tristan. :) :) **


	5. near death & love

**Mandamirra10- Th- ank you! Yes, I love Tristan too... **

**Readerfreak10- Lancelot will definately have a girl- no worries! and this scene is mostly Lancelotish. **

**LegolasIsMine- You're figuring me out... rrr! lol But all will be revealed soon... mark my words... But anyway, Emily is nearly twenty three, she was eighteen when she was taken back in time and shes going to have a birthday soon. I'm not sure if I should give her a party or not:p and who knows, will she or won't she go back? LOL enjoy! Oh and yes, the Legolas situation is sorted,I'm glad about that. ;)**

**Monkeybottoms - Thank you so much for your GRRRREAT review, it really put a smile on my face. I hope you enjoy this chappy. **

**Priestess of the Myrmidon - FARAMIR IS MY PRECIOUSSSS! But if I can have Tristan, then all is good. hehe! And that's a very good idea, but I don't really want to die, but I have another idea. I kill emilyoff, steal tristan and keep him forever! mwahahaha! Is it Merlin? hmmm... **

**LadyOfThePlains - Thank you, dear! I wish I was in Emily's place too 'sighs'. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Samantha - This is mostly a Lancey and Emily moment, but it has some other knights in it too. LOL!**

**the sarahnater- Number 11, he might have a name, but I really dunno what its going to be... I'll have to have a long think... lol anysuggestions? ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Littlemissred95 - I know! He gorgeous isn't he:) **

**Troyfan16 - Thank you dear, here is chapter 5!**

**Jenni- Thanks! tristan warms me up every night, just by looking at him:p Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Here is chapter 5. I don't know if I really like it or not, but thats your decision! lol Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING BUT EMILY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up early the next morning, before the others had risen and got changed quickly into a simple cream dress, slipping a dagger in my boot- I needed to be protected now I was in 'danger'. It was a dull misty morning and the sun had only just rose from behind the fort walls and streets were not that busy, only people setting up stalls at the market place.

I slipped out of my room and tiptoed down the hallway, watchful not to wake Bors or Vanora- as I wasn't allowed out alone now… Well watch me! I grinned mischievously and made it down the stairs to the tavern. As I opened it, the door creaked loudly and I cringed, freezing in my steps. Shit, if that woke somebody, I would be in trouble and I didn't want to get in trouble. When I heard nothing, I decided it was safe enough, I carried on lightly walking through the empty bar.

"Well, well, look what we have here, a runaway." The sudden voice made me scream out loud, grabbing the dagger from my boot and throwing it with all the might I had at the sound.

But when I turned, I didn't see the hideous freaky looking guy like… Scream, I only saw the wide eyed of Gawain, his teeth gritted, his posture tense- looked rather like a fighting cat. The dagger I had just thrown was inches away from his head, lodged in the wall.

"What the HELL are you doing here!" I screeched, my hands trembling- shit I nearly killed one of my brothers in arms!

Gawain seemed a little fazed by what I had just done to him, but a couple of minutes later, he blinked, and said, "Good morning to you too." I noticed his voice was a little higher than usual too. Oh God, I nearly killed him!

"G-Gawain? What are you doing here?" I spluttered out.

The blonde man took a step away from the dagger and said, "I was protecting you." He grabbed my throwing dagger and yanked it from the wood beam and threw it back. I caught it by the hilt easily, still a little shaken up that I nearly killed him. Good aim though, Tristan would be proud. Gawain strode over to me and flung his arm around my shoulders and together we began to stroll outside the tavern.

"So why were you in the tavern so early in the bloody morning?" I asked, putting my arm around his waist in a friendly manner.

Gawain smiled, "Protecting you, why were you up so early and where were you running off to?"

I rolled my eyes with a sigh, "Running away from you as it happens!" Gawain chuckled, and I proceeded to talk, "And I was well protected as you now know." He nodded eagerly, making a low whistle, "You may tell Arthur that when you see him today."

Gawain scoffed, "Yeah, Arthur would really let you go without protection! You're like a daughter to him, Em. He's made one of us, every night, sleep in the tavern."

I frowned, "But Bors lives at the tavern."

Gawain shook his head, "No, we gota sleep by the door in case someone comes in and you know how much Bors is a heavy sleeper." I snorted, knowing it was true, if a bomb exploded right beside Bors at night, he still wouldn't hear it.

"So you were first?"

He nodded, "Tonight it'll be Galahad and then Dag and then Lancelot and then so on and so forth." I nodded, in understanding, "So where are we going?" He asked.

"Frodo." I replied with a grin.

"Ahh, that bloody old milking cow, I know." He said.

I slapped his arm playfully and put on a snooty voice, "I will have you know, Knight, that my horse is of the highest pedigree breed there is! And if anyone dares to insult they will personally have their head cut off by the king!"

"Emily," Gawain begged, his voice even, "There is no King."

I grinned, "I know! But it sounded better with the King part in it." Gawain laughed out loud and kissed my cheek.

We met Galahad half way to the stables, he looked very happy indeed, which was a change. Finally his happy face! It looked very handsome.

"Emily!" He cheered, running up and picking me off the ground, swinging me around in a circle, before setting me back on the floor, a little overwhelmed, "Give me a kiss!" He hollered, crashing his lips on top of mine. Of course, I obliged, it wasn't everyday that a handsome knight kissed me fully on the lips. A girl needed comforts like this.

I pulled away, a little breathless, and asked, "And that was for?"

Galahad smiled brightly, "We've only got ten more months until we're free- FREE!" He giggled a little- I was most certainly sure he was drunk, but oh hell, who cares?

"I wouldn't be certain about that, you are coming very close to dying Galahad." Gawain muttered, "Stealing my girl from my arms and snogging her." He turned to me, trying to use Galahad's puppy eyes, "Can I give you a kiss?"

I nodded and he came forward, but just as his lips were about to touch mine, I turned my head and his lips kissed my cheek instead. One kiss was enough- for now.

"Hey! I wanted a kiss!" He whined, looking again with those pouting eyes.

I smirked, "You asked if you could give me a kiss, and you did." I started to walk away, and Galahad was beaming with himself, before Gawain cuffed him over the head moodily. Shaking my head wryly, I saw Jols who was holding Bors's wild mount.

"Hello Emily!" He greeted as jolly as ever- no wonder he was called Jols: Jolly Jols. Ok bad joke.

I walked through the stable doors and the smells of horses hit my nostrils. I noticed Frodo in his stall, munching on some fresh hay that Jols had put out for him. When he saw me, he whinnied softly and carried on eating- nothing got in the way of him and his food. He was beautiful- mostly black with splodges of black down his back and a white crest on his head.

I could hear faint footsteps behind me and told myself I would attack rashly like I had done when it was poor Gawain. Jols was out anyway. The heavy footsteps finally stopped, right next to me. My eyes moved slowly to meet those of the person next to me. Dark deep orbs. Lancelot.

"I've been speaking to Arthur." He began before I could say anything in greeting, "We've been talking about you."

"Big surprise." I muttered sarcastically.

He sighed, and ignored my comment, "He's been saying that one of us should stay in the tavern- just in case."

I nodded, a smirk growing on my face, "Yer, I know, I threw a dagger at Gawain's face this morning."

Lancelot snorted, "And where did you get him?"

"Right next to his head."

"As long as you didn't damage his precious hair, I'm sure he'll survive this time." Lancelot made one of his small jests, with that trademark grin plastered over his face.

I opened the door to Frodo's stall and walked in, closing the wooden door behind me. Lancelot sighed and leant against it, watching me as I picked up a brush and started to groom my mounts tall back, "Wanna go for a ride later?" I asked, turning round to glance at the dark knight.

He sighed, "I can't."

"Why not?"

He looked hesitant, before saying, "Ur, Arthur wants me to do something for him."

I raised my eyebrow, "What's that?"

Lancelot's eyes were on the floor when he only shrugged, "Something to do with… weapons." He nodded, "Some new weapons coming in."

I frowned, but just said, "Oh." I remembered my mood to him last night and thought that maybe he was a little pissed off with me because of it, "Look, Lance, I'm sorry for being like I was last night." I sighed, "I was just homesick and all that stuff about the letter, it was getting me down and a little stressed." I shook my head quickly, "But, still, that was no way to treat my best friend and brother."

"Best friend and brother." He breathed, disappointment strangely brewing in his eyes. I was confused, didn't he want to be my best friend or brother?

"What do you mean?"

He turned away, giving the same look that he gave Arthur in the movie when they had that argument in the stables. Lancelot now had his back turned to me, "Nothing more?" His voice was dark and low- not the usual quirky Lancelot I knew.

"What?" I asked, my face marred with a VERY confused expression, "Tell me Lancelot, tell me what's wrong?"

The knight went and sat on a bale of hay, next to Tristan's horse's stall and ran a ragged hand through his raven hair. I put Frodo's brush down and walked out of the stable, and sat next to Lancelot, gazing at him. I didn't understand.

"I've been…" He began, "I've-" He stopped, "It started a couple of months ago, I had these feelings welling up in the pit of my stomach-"

"Oh God you're not ill are you?" I cut in, concerned.

He gave me a gentle smile, taking one of my hands in his and kissing the back of it gently, "No, I am fine." He became serious once more, "But those feelings were of love." He took a deep breath and said, "Towards you." He came forward and lips brushed mine ever so slightly, before I jolted away quickly.

Shit! He loved me? No! This was Lancelot- sure I loved him back, but not like that! Like I loved my dear brother, Gavin! Four years ago when I was back in the year 2006 and I heard that the Lancelot off King Arthur would fall in love with me- I would've been crazy with happiness, but now, I had seen the side of him many women hadn't seen. The non-flirty, non- knighty side, but the kind, brotherly side that I loved with all my heart and soul.

I shook my head, "No," I began softly, "You don't love me."

"What?" Lancelot seemed shocked and was about to deny it, until I held a finger to his mouth to silence him.

"You love another, but another who you haven't found yet. Someone that will match your every way, and you'll be so happy you didn't end up with me." I sighed and stroked his cheek, "I love you, Lancelot, I will always be here for you." He looked down, as if he already knew what I was about to say next, "But as your sister." I laid a gentle kiss on his lips, before standing.

He joined me, "I love you too, Emily Tyler," He cupped both of my cheeks with his rough, worked hands, "I will never let anything happen to you whilst I'm alive." He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him tightly, and the strange thing was I began crying. I felt Lancelot's fingers stroke my dark hair and he made shushing noises, "Cry not." He said, "I hate to see you sad."

I pulled back, "I hate to see you sad too. Forget those feelings for me."

His eyes drifted to the floor, "I think it'll take a little longer for me to forget." His voice was rather cold now, "But I shall try. I'm not being horrible or cold to you, Emily, but if you don't mind, perhaps its best if I stay away from you for sometime and you me, until I…" He stepped back and said, "Until, I'm ready." Then he walked away. I don't think things would ever truly mend between us until he found that special someone who would make his heart really beat.

-----_no one's POV_------

A lone figure stood in the doorway of the stables. Tristan watched as Lancelot kissed the woman, kissed the woman he wanted, the woman Tristan loved. The scout turned, he would not hurt, or he would not let it show, yet his heart felt like it had had a stick driven through it.

* * *

**End of chapter 5!**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow. :)**

**OOO and I forgot to give my reviewer's their cookies! There you all go! Love ya all! **

**Ranger xx **

**P.S I still want Tristan... hehe **


	6. some business

**Thank you for all your reviews, they were all so lovely! So I'm giving you all a box of chocs lol! ;) **

**LegolasIsMine- Don't worry Tristan will have some action in later chapters. :) thanks!**

**scruffybunny- me horrible? LOL hehe I'm an angel, I'm sure of it:p Yep, so here's a chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**LadyOfThePlains- OOO WW2, I was learning about that a couple of weeks ago. Sorry about not making you concentrate, but I think that Tristan is a much more lovelier subject. :p I wish we could learn more about King Arthur in History... Oh well! Heres chapter 6!**

**Priestess of the Myrmidon- My bribes are not working? Damn! Oh and btw, I'm keeping Lanceypoo for myself! hehe! And you're hint was known, as I am updating this moment. :) Oh and I've checked your Tristan awards out, looks cool. ;)**

**Samantha-No! No Guinevere:p But he might fancy her for like a little second, but Emily will be there to smackhim AND her to their senses. Hehe. **

**the sarahnater - Glad you like the cookie, lol. and I'll have to keep thinking about names, if you got any ideas, you can say them. ;) Thanks!**

**June Birdie- Thanks! and I don't mean to break their hearts... but its fun, because I can mend them after! hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Readerfreak10- Tristan won't hurt for that long,don't worry. Thanks!**

**Mandamirra10- I thought she sounded a little like Jerry Springer, but never mind:p LOL Hope you like this chappy. **

**RIGHT! on with the story. I don't really like this one, because it jumping back and forth from peoples POV's. But nevermind, hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER- i don't own nothing, but Emily. **

* * *

Chapter 6

I stood alone in the stables, only the sound of horses snorting and moving could be heard. I couldn't believe that had happened… why had I not seen it before? Did I do the right thing? Yes! I could not love a person I only saw as a brother. I really didn't wish for him to be sad and I certainly didn't want to become a Guinevere! I didn't like her at all in the movie and I really didn't look forward to meeting her on the final mission. I knew I wouldn't let her toy with Lancelot like she had, he deserved more.

I remembered last night when I was with Tristan, it didn't feel like it was wrong when I was close to him. No! Nothing had happened between us, so why did I think like that? The best thing to do was leave them all be…and think about this danger that this guy was talking about in the letter.

_In peace Arthur and his knights, in peace._

I thought very greatly about that last line. Why would he or she want them to be in peace? Did this mean that this person and the knights were enemies? … Merlin…

"Of course." I whispered to myself. Merlin was good and wise in the film and maybe if I went to see him, he would kill me as soon as he saw me! And he was magic, I think! "Jols!" I screamed, "Jols!"

Jols's figure ran into the stable quickly, probably thinking I was in trouble because he had a spade full of horse shit in his hands, ready to whack on my 'attacker' on the head. When he saw I was safe he said, "What is it?"

"Get Frodo ready, will you?"

Jols frowned, "Why? If you're going on a ride, isn't one of the knights going with you?"

I began running, "I'll tell you later, I'm gonna' get ready, ok?" Then I was out of sight.

I was ready, I had changed from my dress into some black breeches, a brown jerkin, a darker brown cloak and a pair of brown leather boots. I had my normal short sword, a bow with a bundle of arrows and a couple of daggers- just for protection you know? I had always said to the knights that guns would be a lot more fun! But they had no idea what I was on about.

I had made sure that no one had seen me when I made it back to stables where a ready tacked Frodo was standing, tethered up the wall. I patted his neck and strapped my bow and quiver of arrows to his saddle. I put my sword and daggers neatly on the sheath belt around my waist. I quickly untied the rope that was connected to the wall and swung up into the saddle. I was ready.

Just then Jols walked in, "I've got the gates open-" He stopped short and froze when he saw me, my attire and my weapons, "What the hell?" He very nearly screeched like Vanora always did.

I sat up straighter, "I have some business to attend to. Tell the knights that I'll be back quicker than they can say Bob's your uncle and tell Vanora that I'll work over time when I get back and that Oliver's a nice name too." Frodo began to walk away, "Oh and thanks for opening the gates, you're a sweet pea."

Jols shook his head rapidly, "No." He murmured, "Emily, no! Its dangerous!" He started to yell, but I was already galloping out through the gates. I would be in trouble when I returned, but it was worth it and I just prayed that Merlin would be as wise as he was in movie and not kill me before I got to speak.

_-----No one's POV-------_

Jols stood there dumfounded by what Emily had just done. He needed to act fast, or this wild maiden from the future would be killed! Jols had no idea who Bob was or that he was his Uncle, but he worked out it was probably one of Emily's weird sayings.

"Jols act faster, you idiot." He scolded himself. He decided then to find one of the knights. That would be the best option.

_----Emily's POV-----_

I had been riding for a couple of hours now and the woods were in sight. I slowed Frodo down to a trot as I came to the edge of the forest and peered in. Everything was silent. Well, except for Frodo's whinnying. Poor beast, he was nervous and anxious and he was not the only one- I was scared out of my wits. I had killed woads and I was worried that they wouldn't like me because of it- or maybe a relation of one the warriors I had killed wanted to avenge them.

"Merlin!" I called, "Merlin!" I knew my voice was quaky, but it was loud and that was the main thing, "Merlin I need your help! I come in peace!"

The trees next to me had begun moving and I had started to wonder if I had entered the world of Lord of the Rings with the Ents. My question was soon answered when about ten blue people walked out the trees, each of them had a bow with a notched arrow pointing at me.

Only one I recognized, he was the man who Arthur let go in the film, the guy with the circle tattoo on his forehead, "Dismount." Wow, he spoke English!

I dismounted, strangely staying silent.

"Disarm." The circle-headed man ordered again.

I did.

"Right." He began, grabbing me by the wrists, taking a rough piece of rope and binding them together, then he took a piece of black material and put it around my eyes, so all I could see now was black.

no ones POV

Jols had run the fastest he had ever done- he ran his legs off. _Ok, ok, _he thought to himself, finally stopping and breathing hard, _Where the hell are the knights? I've been looking everywhere and I saw Lancelot and Tristan not too long ago. _He'd searched everywhere, the training grounds, their rooms, the tavern- where not even Vanora was!

"Roundtable!" He shouted out, receiving a few strange looks from the people walking by.

Jols broke into a sprint once more, to the indoors. Along a few corridors, up a few stairs, until he came to the double doors of the Roundtable room. He didn't bother to knock- he was already losing time.

"Arthur!" He yelled, as he barged in, to find all the knights and Vanora seated around the huge round wooden table.

The commander stood abruptly, "Jols. What's the matter?" But before Jols could speak, Lancelot stood.

"Where is she?" He literally growled, Trisan standing with him, eagerness and concern in his own dark eyes.

Jols looked down and up again, "She left, Arthur, Emily's left."

"Where to?" Galahad was standing now too, "Come on man!"

Jols shook his head, "I do not know. I thought she was going riding with one of you, but then I caught her with all her riding garb and weapons on. She rode out and told me to tell you that she was taking care of some business and then someone about Bob being your Uncle."

"Who's Uncle?" Gawain asked.

"Who's Bob?" Bors barked.

"What business?" it was Percival's turn.

"Why'd she 'ave weapons?" Galahad asked.

"Why has she gone?" Dagonet broke through the sea of questions the knights were blasting at poor Jols, who was now standing beside Arthur looking rather small.

Artorius put his hand up to silence the knights, "Men! That'll be enough!" He looked to his scout, "Will you be able to track her?"

Tristan's face looked determined as he nodded, "Yes, Arthur," He glanced at Lancelot, "I know I will."

Arthur sighed, "Right, you go ahead, don't waste anytime." Tristan was already walking out, before Arthur had finished his sentence.

"Arthur, I'll go with him. I'm a swift rider and there's more chance of us beating woads if there is two rather than one." Lancelot spoke out, urgently.

The commander looked a little hesitant, but seeing the look in his best friends eyes, there would be no way he could deny him this, so Arthur nodded and the dark knight followed the scout out of the room.

Bors shook his head slowly, "There'll be tears before bedtime." He stated, putting an arm around Vanora's shoulders.

"Why'd you think that?" Arthur inquired.

Percival grinned, "Tristan loves Emily."

Dagonet nodded, "And so does Lancelot."

Arthur closed his eyes tightly, "Oh God."

* * *

**That's all folks! For now. Please review! **

**Ranger xx**

**P.S I'm going to get Trissy whether its raining or not! Tehehehe... **


	7. Bloody magic men

**Right! Chapter 7 ishere! and chocolate for all my reviewers:p Really, I'm not trying to bribe you or something... **

**LadyOfThePlains- don't worry Lancelot will be loved. ;) I mean, I love him so badly:p **

**Scouter- Thanks, heres next chapter.**

**Priestess of the Myrmidon- You were right, damn you! LOL Yes, the Bob bit, I'll go a little more into that on chapter 8. LOL and yes! Of course I'll write a little something about the Tristran awards at the end of this chapter. ;)**

**Mandamirra10 - Yes, of course we can share trissy. thanks for you review deary:) oo and Tris and Lance! mwhahahaha! **

**Readerfreak10 - Lots of chocolate! there you go:p **

**Littlemissred95- No i don't think there'll be a big Guin/Lance/ Arth thing going on. I don't really like Guin THAT much, so I think there be some fights between her and Emily. hehe. **

**the sarahnater- Quite a lot. hehe! **

**aragornsgirll- Thanks hon! **

**dw- Thanks!**

**LegolasIsMine- I hope you feel better soon dear! (hugs) I can have Tristan? YAAAAY! I love you! (hugs some more)**

**darkdestiney2000- Thanks! Here's the next chapter. :)**

**amy - thank you dear!**

**Here's chapter 8. This is probably my worst chapter, i really don't like it. But there we go! **

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN NOTHING! except emily!**

* * *

Chapter 7

We'd been walking for a while now and finally we stopped, I felt someone yank the back of the piece of materiel over my eyes and it fell to the ground. My eyes went a little blurry at first, but then the sight of blue people came into view and I squeaked, jumping back, into a man holding the rope around my hands. Ok, maybe this wasn't a really great idea of mine. I wanted Tristan! Hey! Why did I just think that?

"Emily, I've been awaiting your visit for some time now." a rather familiar sounded and Merlin walked through the crowded of men and women.

I couldn't help but smile to see a familiar face, "Merlin. I have come in peace."

He nodded, "I know that."

I frowned, gesturing to the guys with arrows and the ropes, "Then why the… security guards?"

Merlin smirked a little, "Because you may not be safe."

I scoffed a little, "Me? I'm an unarmed defenseless woman with loads of blue people pointing arrows at me with a wizard with a large pointy stick! What could I do?"

Merlin ignored my brilliant point, "Its too late, Emily, for you to save him, that knight. I had thought that maybe you could before when I sent that letter, but now, there is no hope for that Sarmatian."

"Which one?" I asked shakily, yet I already had a faint idea whom he was speaking of.

Merlin looked me straight in the eye and I felt a huge power overcome me and I felt weaker than I usually felt, "You know who Emily Tyler." He said, as I suddenly fell to my knees, for some bizarre reason, I felt exhausted.

"Tell me, what is the danger?" I asked, my voice going slight hoarse.

Merlin stared down at me and I felt the world around me going a little blurry and the sounds went echoy, and all I could hear was Merlin say, "Remember, Emily, stone walls can't always keep your enemies out, but others can."

I was about to ask him what in the world he meant, but all I could mutter was, "Bloody magic man." Before passing out.

_-----No ones POV----_

Tristan galloped with all speed through the gates of Hadrian's Wall, Lancelot right at his side. Neither of them spoke to one another, as they galloped up a hill. Tristan pulled his dappled stallion to a halt, scanning the skies, when his hawk, Brina, glided down to land on his arm.

"Find her." Tristan told the great bird, before sending her off again.

Brina squawked and swiftly flew through the sky to fulfil her duty. Lancelot was edgy, they were near a forest that was infested with woads and no one had attacked them- Tristan felt the same, but didn't let it show, his mind was clearly on finding Emily and bringing her back so he yell and scream at her. Yell? Scream? Tristan knew that wasn't his way, but somehow he felt inclined to do so.

"So what now?" Lancelot's voice cut through the heavy silence.

Tristan didn't answer, he was quite pissed off with Lancelot at this moment for having stolen his girl from him, but he didn't approach the subject- he would not be hurt. Tristan kicked his war horse into a canter over to the forest, unsheathing the curved sword from his back. Lancelot followed suit, as he took out one of his twin swords, scanning the trees for any signs of blue.

"They're toying with us." Lancelot growled, "They're in there I can tell."

Tristan dismounted his horse and walked around, he could hear water trickling from the stream down the bank, but nothing else. Lancelot was right, they were all there, watching them, but Tristan had a feeling they would not attack. Something was happening, the scout knew something was wrong, he knew it. Then his eyes turned down to look at the river.

It was Emily. Face down in the stream, her clothes soaked, but no blood, no blood at all. Tristan reacted quick, as he leapt into the water that came to just below his knee. His strong arm lifted the girl from the water and held her close, checking for signs of breathing. There was nothing. No pulse.

"Emily no!" Tristan was yelling now and Lancelot ran down to join him and froze at what he saw, "Emily…" The scout held her close to him, praying to whatever god he could think of, even if he didn't believe in it.

Suddenly the girl gasped, her eyes wide open. Lancelot and Tristan stared…

_------Emily's POV------_

My eyes were watery… Why was I wet? I nearly screamed when I knew where I was… Oh hell, why was in Tristan's arms in the middle of a river? Oh, god, I was freezing! Lancelot was there too, both of the knights stared at me in disbelief and if I weren't so cold and wet, I would have rounded on them quickly.

"Tristan." I spluttered, as he climbed up the side of the bank, still clutching me, "Tristan." I said once more, he wasn't looking at me now. It hurt me greatly when Tristan just handed me over to Lancelot, before dismounting his horse and galloping away.

I looked up at Lancelot, who too seemed surprised at the scout's behaviour. Lancelot put me down and took off his cloak, wrapping it around my body and then putting me on his horse. HORSE? Frodo? Where was he?

"Lance, where's my horse?" I asked, grabbing his tunic.

Lancelot sighed, "He's probably gone back, he knows his way home." But before I could say much else, Lancelot kicked his steed into a gallop to follow Tristan's distant figure, riding towards Hadrian's Wall.

Later that night after having an earful off each of the knights, I was sent to bed by Vanora. She made me some herbal tea, and we talked, a girly chat, something I used have with my sister Fiona and I missed those chats.

"I still think you should name the child something." I told her, slurping the steaming drink, trying very carefully not burn my lips.

Vanora chuckled from her position on the end of my bed, "Like what Emily?"

I thought for a moment, "Um, Jamie?"

"Jamie?" Vanora repeated, her face scrunching up a little.

I nodded eager, "Aye, in my time that was a very popular name, if I ever have a child I'll either call it Jamie or if it's a girl, Eve or Catherine."

"After your mother?" Vanora asked, softly, leaning back into the covers.

I nodded with a smile, "Yes."

I saw one of those evil smirks pass onto Vanora's lips and she glanced at me, "The question is, who is the father of your future child, eh?" her smirk grew bigger, "One of the men?"

I hated her! Well, no I didn't, I loved her really, but damn, she could be sneaky, so I gave her an off-handed smile, saying, "Perhaps." Vanora squealed and jumped up into a kneeling position, nearly making me drop all my tea over me. I decided the safer thing was to put the mug on the table next to my bed.

"You still haven't told me happened." Vanora became a little more serious, "When you ran away."

I sighed, god this woman was nosey, "I will tell you, Van, but not yet. Lets just say there's a lot of magic in the world." Vanora nodded, and I said, "Van, do you make any sense out of this sentence? 'Stone walls can't always keep your enemies out, but others can.'"

"What?" Came her confused answer.

Ok, I took that as a 'no'. I rolled my eyes, and a small silence crept over us.

"Can you sing?" Vanora suddenly asked out of the blue, this pregnancy was making her do the strangest things.

"A little."

"Then do it, or I'll tell the knights and they'll make you sing in front of the tavern!" Van ordered, she was so sharp!

I held my hands up in defence and sang the first song that came into my head.

" Now she's walking through the clouds  
With a circus mind  
That's running wild  
Butterflies and zebras  
And moonbeams and fairytales  
All she ever thinks about is riding with the wind

When I'm sad she comes to me  
With a thousand smiles  
She gives to me, free  
'It's alright she says, it's alright'  
Take anything you want from me,  
Anything...

Fly Little Wing…" I finished on a soft balanced note, I had no idea why I chose 'The Corrs', but the song ended up ok.

Van clapped and crawled forward and kissed my cheek, "Thank you, sweetheart!" Then she jumped off the bed, "I'd better leave now, I'll see if anyone's found that wild horse of yours eh?"

I smiled with a nod, "That would be great, Van, thanks." Then she left.

I couldn't believe Merlin! I thought he would've been much more reasonable, but instead he put a spell on me, told me a riddle and then dumped me unconscious in a stream! Idiot magic man! If I ever saw him again, I would definitely be aiming an arrow at his bum.

I was bored. It was a fact that I couldn't endure! That spell thing was wearing off now, so I would go for a walk, see if I could find one of the knights, hoping that they would not start yelling again. Mostly, I was wishing if I could see Tristan, I needed to ask him, there was many questions for that certain scout.

As I climbed out of bed and my legs wobbled like jelly! I had to hold onto the post of the bed until I felt myself stable enough to walk. I took small steps towards the door, slipping on some soft cream slippers and a blue cloak to go over my white night dress and I slipped out the room silently.

The hallways were empty and I knew I definitely didn't want to walk through the tavern, it would be full of drunken old slobs, so I took the back door.

It was a clear night, the sky was bright with a full moon, I wonder if any werewolves were out! I chuckled to myself, as I walked through the empty streets, it shocked me that nearly all the people were in taverns and stuff when they could enjoy the beauty of the night. OK, I was getting sentimental.

I began to walk to the wall and up the steps to look over, I wanted to see more of the land. Hey, I wonder if I can spit from here to the back of Merlin's stupid old head. I needed gum!

It was breezy up here and I had forgotten to tie my hair back, it would be frizzy tomorrow. That's what I missed from 2006, showers and nice shampoo. I wasn't vain, I was just human.

In the distance I saw a bird flying around in the sky- a hawk. Straight away I knew it was Tristan's hawk, she screeched and glided down towards me. Why the hell would she be flying over to me? She was so shy and only went to Tristan. She kept coming towards me, so I decided to step back, but as soon as I did I hit a person standing behind me and I screamed, spinning around.

"For Gods sake man!" I yelled angrily at Tristan, who was now stroking the hawk, that landing on his arm. His eyes looked darkly back at mine.

* * *

**Thats chapter7 done: p**

**Priestess of the Myrmidon is holding the Tristran Awards. The link is her homepage and there is also a link provided in her profile, please go visit it! Thanks. **

**Next chapter will be soon, hopefully,**

**Ranger xx**


	8. See your eyes

**Oh my god! I'm so so so so so sorry! I left a message on my comment thingy about why I wasn't updating. I had my exams, you see, and my parents banned my off the pc so i could... revise! GRRR! So I had not had anytime to write this and I've been missing it so much. :( But I'm back now and I'd like to thank all my gorgeous reviewers and that I'll give you all a ... 4 course dinner with all the trimings LMAO! Heres my chapter 8, finally! Hope you enjoy and please review, they are so deary welcomed. :)**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR EMILY. thanks. **

* * *

Chapter 8

He didn't reply, his eyes just stared back at me. This man was frustrating, I couldn't tell what he was feeling, yet it was like he could see right through me.

"Tristan." I tried so badly to keep my voice level, but it trembled, from my little fright, "Wha- what are you doing here?"

"Its not safe." Came his basic reply, I smiled, remembering that was what he'd said the other night.

I giggled, "Ah, I see, so you'd thought you'd come and protect me? How brave and heroic of you, dear scout!" I exclaimed, seeing a small smirk appear upon his lips, I was going to do a happy dance but thought against it. Then I remembered his attitude earlier, "What was wrong? Earlier on."

He knew what I meant, as I noticed his eyes turn colder, "It was not safe to go out, and still you did."

"I knew where I was going and what I was doing." I informed him, rather stubbornly, folding my arms in significance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tristan roll his eyes and walk closer to the stone wall with Brina still perched on his arm, but then he swung his arm out and let the animal fly away over the wall. I watched him as he took out one of his daggers and spun it idly around his hand, unemotionally staring out and onto the plains of Britain.

"Are you mad at me?" I decided to ask, leaning against the wall and slipping down to sit on the cold stone floor.

Tristan shook his head.

"Why do you not say what is in your head?" I stole the line from The Village, as it seemed perfect for this conversation.

Tristan looked down, "I have nothing important to say."

"So you let me struggle to find a source of importance in a conversation?" I asked, a slight smirk playing on my face.

Tristan walked over and sat on the ground next to me, "Wouldn't you rather talk to your knight?" His was voice was small and quiet, and the whole time he had said that, his eyes were fixed to the ground, as if afraid to look me in the eye. Hey, Tristan was never scared… and who was my knight? They all were mine, weren't they?

"Pardon?"

Tristan still did not look at me, when he murmured, "Everyday, everyday you toy with my heart, but I know that yours does not belong to mine, but to another."

God, what was happening? What was he on about? "I don't know what you mean." I tried, my hand going forward and grabbing his shoulder.

"Don't deny it." He growled, "I saw what happened in the stables with you and Lancelot." He stood and I joined him immediately, my eyes were wide with shock, how did he know? How could he get it all wrong? Stupid old scout.

"You don't know anything, Tristan!" I yelled, gosh I was so mad, "So get your facts straight!" He didn't reply, so I kept on shouting, "Why would you care of who I'm dating?"

"I don't." He objected, and for some reason I was hurt.

"Then why the anger?" I said, a slight trembling in my voice. I shook my head at him when he didn't answer and turned away, and was ABOUT to walk away when I was grabbed roughly by the biceps and whirled around, my lips crashing against Tristan's own. I was going to pull away in disgust at the… the… Oh hell, I just kissed him back, our lips so desperate and clumsy. One of his hands were on my neck and the other on my back, pulling me closer. My own hands were lost in his sea of messy braided hair. His tongue entered my mouth dominatingly and I let out a small moan. It felt so right, so un-wrong. Never had someone snogged me like this, and I was loving it so badly! No, no wait.

"Tristan!" I yelled, tearing my lips from his and pushing him away from me. I was flushed and red in the face and breathing hard. I gasped at the intensity of his eyes, never had I seen them so full of passion, fire and most of all: wanting. I could not deny it… I _wanted _him. Wanted him terribly.

"I see your eyes, Emily, I see your eyes." Tristan's voice whispered, as stepped forward.

"What do you see in them?" I tried my absolute best to keep my voice strong and unshaken.

Tristan's face remained impassive, "I see my reflection."

I smiled shyly, shaking my head, "No, no, Tristan, your words will not let me fall for you."

For the first time ever in my whole time here in the time of King Arthur, I saw the silent scout smile! I was so shocked, my mouth opened and Tristan took his hand to trace my lips and I closed my mouth and gazed fascinated into his eyes. I loved him.

Oh my bloody god! I loved him? Did I?

"Emily." Tristan murmured, "Do you love him?"

"No." I answered most quickly, "No, not in that way, only as a brother."

He stared at me for a moment, before bowing his head and kissing my forehead, "Emily." He breathed against the cool skin. He kissed my head once again and suddenly it began bucketing it down with bloody rain! Oh hell, why? Like my father always told me though, 'All must things must come to an end'. Tristan grabbed my hand and hurriedly pulled me to follow him. We quickly ran down the stairs and into the back entrance of the tavern.

Tristan swiftly claimed my lips and I was lost in a sea of emotions as I grasped his shoulders tightly and I was VERY disappointed to find that he was pulling away, "No, no, you are not well." He began. When had he become a fussing mother?

I shook my head, "I'm fine, just fine." I tried to kiss him again, but Tristan stopped my with a touch of his course fingers.

He smirked, "I know, I know, Emily, you're always fine. You need rest." I rolled my eyes and he tucked a whisp of my now curly hair behind my ear, "You were found in the river, you could catch a fever."

"Yes, mother." I groaned.

I nearly fainted when Tristan suddenly lifted me up into his arms and started carrying me up to where the knight's rooms were. Oh God, he didn't want to…did he? Was I ready? I didn't know.

Strangely, I stayed silent until he made it to his room and opened the door with me still in his arms, a little nervous. He laid me down on the bed and kissed my lips gently, before parting and pulling the covers up around me.

"Stay here tonight." He whispered, laying next to me and wrapping his arms tightly around me, "'tis safer."

I rolled my eyes at him and then thought of the poor knight who had to sleep in the tavern tonight: Galahad, I chuckled aloud to myself getting a quizzical look from Tristan. Galahad would be sleeping on the hard wooden benches in a cold tavern for nothing. He was in a good mood anyway, this morning anyway.

"Sleep, Emily." Tristan whispered into my ear and his voice soothed my fears…

Oh hell, what a very adventurous week!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter I'm working on as we speak. :)**

**Love ya,**

**Ranger xx**


	9. A ghost!

**I'm so so so so so so sorry for thevery very delayed update! But this is a longy chapter and I've nearly finished chappy 10 so I'll updating rather alot now. :) hands out cookies**

**LadyOfThePlains - Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Littlemissred95- Oh good, I'm glad it wasn't cheesy, I didn't really want that. lol Thanks!**

**Priestess of the Myrmidon - LOL I am too:p Hope you enjoy this chappy. Thanks for keeping reading! **

**Readerfreak10- lol I know! lol**

**BlackRoseOrchid- Its back:D**

**The sarahnater- Heres the next chapter, enjoy!**

**AngelWings86- Thankyou so much, your review really made me happy. :) There will be someone for Lancey no worries. :)**

**Nilmelwen- AAHHH! Its so good to see you dear:hugs: Writing fics at FK ? I might givethat ago, thanks dear. You're so kind! I'm glad you like the story too. :D **

**Addicted2LancelotAndTristan- First of all, I love your name SO much! lol I hope you enjoy this chapt! **

**sympatheticfool- Yep, shes with Trissy:) Hope you like this:D**

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

**DISCLAIMER- I dont own anything! **

* * *

Chapter 9

It was warm and light shone through my closed eyelids. I strained my eyes to open them, squinting at the brightness of the sunlight. I sighed with a strange sort of happiness whelling up in my stomach as I remembered what had happened: Tristan had kissed me! Oh shit, he is so sexy. Oh god, did I just think that? Yes indeed I did!

"Good to see you're awake." His voice cracked the silence and I saw him standing in the corner.

"Good morning, Scouty." I sang, a little more happier than I was meant to sound like.

Tristan's face screwed up and he sat on the end of his bed, "Scouty?"

I giggled lightly and went to my knees, "Would you rather… Hawky?"

Tristan kept a straight face, "I would rather Tristan." I rolled my eyes and crawled over the bed, messing up the covers, and over to his side. It shocked me when the scout kissed my forehead sweetly and put his arms around me, taking me in a loving embrace.

"I'd better go get changed." I sighed, "Even though I would rather stay here with you."

The Scout gave me a small smile and nodded, standing as I stood, grabbing my cloak and putting on over my nightdress and walking out the door without a look back.

I skipped light-footed through the door and all the way back to the tavern. Oh holy monkey droppings, what would I say to poor Galahad? Oh well, here we go, time for an little telling off time - again!

I creaked open the tavern and all was quiet… strangely. Where was Bors's very loud snoring? I could usually hear it from outside. Something was wrong.

_Tap. Tap. Tap _

What? What the hell!

"_Lost."_some one hissed…

I stepped backwards, eyes wide.

_Bang!_

I let out a blood-curdling scream and spun around seeing the door slam behind me.

"RRRRUSSSSS!" A huge war cry sounded from the door behind the bar and Bors, Dag, Galahad, Gawain, Lancelot, Percival and even Vanora came running out with different weapons in their hands ready to fight. Vanora held onto a mop handle and I thought she was the most scariest out of them all.

But no, no this was no time for jokes, I was breathing hard and scared out of my wits and leant against the tavern wall, slipping slowly down so I was sitting down. Tears now falling heavily from my eyes .

Gawain was the first to reach me, as the rest of them crowded round except for Lancelot and Galahad who went outside to hunt whoever had just been here. Gawain dropped his weapons and fell to his knees beside me, putting his arms around me and holding me close making shushing noises.

"Who was it?" Percival asked softly, "Who was in here, Emily?"

I couldn't reply. A fear that I had never felt before had swelled in my heart and I couldn't control it. Why did I feel like this? It felt like I was lost in a scary movie… I had the slight want to start singing 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson.

When I said nothing in return, Percival turned to Bors, "Go find Arthur and Tristan, Tris can try track this man."

"Or woman." Gawain added, from my side.

"Or woman." Percival nodded, clapping Bors on the back to make him hurry.

"There was a voice." I began, finally speaking, making the men turn to me once again, Percival came and sat on my other side and wiped some of my salty tears away, "A hissing voice…" I trailed off.

"What did it say?" Dagonet urged gently.

"Lost." I whispered, grasping hold of Perci's hand, "Perc, we have ghosts." I was becoming a little more calmer and less scared now that the knights and Vanora were with me, "I swear that was no person! I didn't see him, only heard him."

"Ghosts? Why would there be ghosts in here?" Gawain questioned, a frown marring his handsome face.

"Oh, so it's a man now? No woman?" Percival spoke, a slight mocking in his voice.

I threw a stone off the floor and it hit him hard on the shoulder, he rubbed it sorely, "Don't you dare make fun of me! I wouldn't make it up, you bastard!" I was angry now. God, my emotions were all over the place! I needed a huge kiss of Tristan again.

"Sorry, dove," Perci apologised, kissing my head, "I was only trying to put a smile on that pretty face of yours. Once we find this man-"

"Ghost." I butted in, "It was a ghost."

"There are no such things as ghosts, Emily." Dagonet said, calmly.

Vanora nodded, eagerly, "And if we 'ad ghosts 'ere, I would've heard something before, we would've all had!" She had poured me some ale and I noted she added a few drops of whiskey or some stronger alcohol.

I took it gratefully and sipped it slowly.

Suddenly the door flung open and Arthur, Tristan and Bors entered. Tristan made it to me and knelt down in front of me, taking my hand, ignoring the strange looks from all the men, "What happened?" Arthur commanded to know.

The door opened once more and Lancelot and Galahad stepped in, looking rather hot and flushed and breathing hard.

"We ran around the whole of the fort looking for a man!" Galahad called.

"Well, there's loads in here if you want one." I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes and drinking more ale.

Lancelot shook his head, "We asked around the fort seeing if anyone had noticed a man running from the tavern, but no one did." I saw his eyes darken when he saw Tristan holding my hand.

"It was a ghost." I said straight.

Galahad's young innocent eyes widened, "What?" He seemed a little nervous and edgy now.

Vanora walked over to Bors and he put his hand around her waist, brushing her belly with his thumb lovingly, "Don't worry." I heard him whisper in her ear, with a voice full of devotion and love.

Vanora chuckled and kissed Bors's cheek, "Come, Em!" She pushed Tristan, Percival and Gawain out of the way and grabbed my hand pulling me up, "Lets get you changed, you're in your nightdress." She stopped and thought with a frown, "That reminds me, why were not in your bed last night?" I noticed her dark eyes shift to Tristan's form sneakily- sly woman!

I gave her a pointed look and took her hand pulling her to my room- I had to tackle two things- the ghost and Vanora. She kept nattering questions as I skipped up the stairs and along the few corridors until the door of my room showed…

"So… are you and Tristan a couple?" Vanora continued her questioning.

I grinned savagely and flung the door of my bedroom open.

"Oh god." I whispered, in shock.

My room was ruined. Turned upside down and everything everywhere. Vanora came in behind me and shook her head slowly, "There's something not right here."

I raised an eyebrow, "You've got it in one, Van."

**later that morning**

"Still no sign of Frodo, Jols?" I inquired gloomily, nothing was going my way today… except Tristan- but I had not even seen him since early this morning when I had shown the knights my room. They were now all having a meeting about it in the Round Table room and I was very anxious and curious about what they were indeed planning- even Vanora was in there! Arthur told me not to go, but instead go see if my horse had returned.

Jols was grooming Gawain's white stallion- Baird, and shook his head slowly, "No, sorry Em, but he'll come back when he's ready…if he's alive."

I looked down, "Poor little thing." I whispered, bringing my hand to smooth the white mount before me. I was really saddened and worried about Frodo, he meant a lot to me.

"You worried us yesterday." Jols began in his way of scolding me, "You shouldn't have run off like that."

"I needed answers." I told him.

"And did you get any?"

I shook my head at his question, "No, only more questions."

Jols sighed, walking over to me and said in a hushed voice, "There must be a reason for you coming to this time, Emily. That voice you heard, maybe that was trying to give you an answer."

I snorted, "Give me an answer? It only gave me another load of questions to add to my pile of questions." I ran my hands through my hair, "I hate questions." Jols chuckled and patted my shoulder, "Why are the knights and Van in the Round Table room? I'm very suspicious Jols."

The squire raised an eyebrow, "When aren't you?"

I couldn't help but giggle and slap his shoulder playfully, "Thank you Jols." I whispered.

The man grinned broadly, "Why?"

"For cheering me up a little."

"But I thought that was Tristans." He told me sneakily and I gasped, staring at him in shock.

"You wha-"

"I have a good view of the top wall, Emily." He was still grinning, "And I had a good view of that kiss you and our scout had. Always knew you'd be together."

"Jols!" I scolded, slapping him again, "You are so … …" I couldn't think of a word, "devious!" Ooo good word.

"Why thank you."

"Good day, Jols!" I shouted jestingly and turned to walk away.

"And good day to you too, Em!" I heard him call back…devious squire.

I skipped rapidly in doors, making my way through the long corridors to the Round Table room. I was nervous in case that ghost came back and my hand brushed against the white painted wall, all faded and worn.

The light brown dress I wore flowed gently behind me with my fast footsteps. My dark hair was left down as I couldn't be bothered to do anything with it.

I soon made my way to the door of the Round Table Room. I tiptoed over to the door and knelt down putting my ear to the oak door. Wow, I felt like James Bond! The names Tyler, Emily Tyler.

There were muffled voices that I could only just make out.

"I think she should come," That was Dagonet, it was obvious they were on about me, "There is a chance she is in danger here, I don't want to take it. She'll be protected with us there on this mission and she's a capable warrior." Aw, I loved Dag!

"How can we protect her if we're in a battle with loads of woads?" Lancelot's question came clear, "She's safer at the fort, Jols and the Roman guards will be here."

"Roman guards." I muttered under my breath, "When did he start trusting Romans."

"He hasn't." A voice sounded from behind me, making me squeak a scream and fall back onto my backside.

"Vanora." I breathed, seeing the red-headed pregnant barmaid with a tray of ales in her hands and an amused grin smothered onto her lips.

"He only said that so you wouldn't go on the mission." She proceeded to talk in a steady and normal voice.

I nodded, standing up and brushing the dust off my dress, "So you're all having a meeting about that, eh? Without me?" I was a little hurt I had not been informed.

Vanora chuckled softly, "And if you were informed and invited, do you think you would've been quiet and calm, letting Arthur and the knights converse over what to do? No, dear Emily, you would wail your arguments to them and fight until you could come and the knights would not have a word in edgeways."

WOW. I was really like that? A spoiled brat?

Vanora put a hand on my shoulder, "If you promise to keep your mouth shut I'm sure Arthur will let you in."

Vanora's pregnancy was making her sharper than usual, so I accepted her sounding a little like my old Biology teacher, Mrs Mellowbutter. The strangest name I had ever heard and it didn't reflect her nature. There was nothing mellow about Mellowbutter. And at this moment it seemed like she was standing right in front of me… except with red hair. Mrs Mellowbutter had grey hair.

"Um, yes miss- oh, I mean Vanora." I replied, following her into the Round Table room.

No wailing, no shouting, no arguing- zip.

* * *

**Chapter 10 should be up soon, and the meeting of the mission will start. So there should be a little bit of fighting hehe!**

**Please r&r:D You make my little life so happy. ;)**

**Ranger xx **


	10. The Meeting

**I'm so sorry! -hugs all reviewers very tightly - But you wouldn't believe how busy I have been, with exams and all that poopy stuff. :( But finally after months, I have got round to writing my fanfics again! yay! I missed writting it too. I hope my reviewers are all still interested... -pouts- lol! Bribes with chocolate cookies! lol! Hope you enjoy this chappy, it has a little cliffy at the end. Mwhahahaha! **

**-DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! The lyrics use here belong to Within Temptation. I only own Emily:) **

**Chapter 10 - The Meeting**

As I entered the large room, each of the knights looked surprised to see me there, except Arthur and Tristan. I noticed Tristan sat straight with a normal blank expression on his handsome face. Arthur had his elbows on the table with his hands joined, a knowing look on his face.

"Emily." He greeted, normally.

I eyed him suspiciously, "Arthur." I replied, taking a seat in between Vanora and Dagonet. "You might as well proceed your conversation, sir, for I will not talk, I promise." I was on my bestest behaviour and by the looks on the knights faces, they were shocked. Vanora smiled and took Bors's hand on the table.

Arthur sat up a little and shifted in his seat, "Urm, right, ok, thank you." He managed to say. "So… our suggestions?"

Lancelot didn't waste anytime on getting his views and arguments over, as he spoke loud and sternly, "If she comes with us, she will be lead into the enemies hands. We must not take that chance, unless we want her ashes to be cast the next day."

_Ah, always looking on a cheery side of life, dear Lancelot. _I said to myself, it was the only way to stay calm. My brown eyes stared on at the men, who were now silent and thoughtful on Lancelots words. They seemed to be contemplating what he had just said and Bors's face looked horrified at the thought.

"This person who wrote the letter is who you think the enemy is?" Tristan suddenly stunned the whole room by saying.

Lancelot nodded eagerly after getting over that minor shock, "Aye, who else?"

"The person who was in the tavern this morning." Tristan said with no hesitation and did not bother to argue his point.

Bors looked as if he was trying to concentrate very hard. Dagonet scratched his chin, thoughtfully. Gawain chewed the inside of his lip, and looked like he wanted to speak, but did not. Galahad's frown was deeper than ever and like me, his eyes scanned each of the knight's faces for answers. He was confused. Percival was nodding in agreement to Tristan, I knew his respect for Tristan ran deep and they were close friends, even though the scout did not speak that much. Lancelot appeared to be thinking of a good comeback to fly back at Tristan, his mouth slightly open before closing for a little while and then opening again. Arthur sat quietly, his hands respectfully folded, listening to the points made. Vanora sipped on some water and watched me, raising an eyebrow.

"It was a ghost." I muttered under my breath and mentally kicked myself for speaking, I wasn't going to talk at all! Unless I was spoken to of course…

Lancelot said, "So Tristan, what has that got to do with Emily going on the mission?"

"Well the enemy is here then and Emily is in more danger here than with us on the mission." The scout told him straight and I could've sang out for joy! Maybe I could come and save Percival on this mission and prove that bloody blue magic man wrong!

Arthur stood and said, "All those in favour of Emily coming on the mission, raise your hand now." Tristan, Dagonet, Gawain, Percival, Vanora and myself raised our hands, and the other three scowled, "It seems she comes then. May God be with her."

Arthur sounded like I was going on a suicide mission or something. I was optimistic about this! Percival would be alright… I would save him.

"What is this mission, that we're going on anyway, Arthur?" Galahad asked, his voice deep in defeat of me coming along with them. Ha! I could've stuck my tongue out at him.

Arthur sat back down, and began to talk of the task before us, "A rich and high-up Bishop, named Bishop Germanius-" I sat up straighter at the sound of his name, "-the man who is set to give you your discharge papers and freedom. His brother, Lord Remus is journeying down to Briton to send an urgent message to me and also to see if everything's in check here at the fort, so he may give a formal report to the Pope."

"I don't get it." Bors suddenly said and Vanora rolled her eyes at his ignorance, "What do we do?"

"Make sure he doesn't get his arse kicked and dies while he's on his island." I informed him, receiving a smirk from some of the men.

Arthur bowed his head, "In your words Emily, yes. We must protect Lord Remus while he is in our hospitality."

"Who is he in Rome?" Gawain questioned, "Other than some Bishop's sibling."

"He is a high-ranking commander of an infantry, which are also travelling here." Arthur answered him.

I groaned, but didn't say anything. Great! A load of annoying Romans coming here. The tavern would be filled with slobbery drooling dogs.

"Why do we have to escort him then if he has his soldiers with him?" Dag asked.

Arthur sighed, "It is our duty."

That was Arthur's answer to everything. But I didn't mind, I was happy to be joining them. This was _my_ duty and I would not fail in it. If this Remus guy annoyed me, I would easily bring my most bluntest dagger to his privates.

"We are set to leave in two days." Arthur told us whilst standing, "You may leave."

As everyone slowly made their way out of the room. Vanora linked her arm with Bors and a slight smile showed upon her face, "I say everyone needs a good drink down at the tavern- on the house of course."

I saw her lover's face light up and he kissed her fully on the lips, and then exclaimed loudly, "Well, Van, I think that is the best thing you've said in all the time I've known you."

"Hm, very sweet Bors." Gawain muttered sarcastically, and I giggled light from next to him.

"Let us go to the tavern then." Percival cheered and led the way.

I was about to turn to go to Tristan, I had wanted to talk to him all day, but when I did, I felt Gawain's arm go around my waist and pull me along with the other men. I noticed Tristan look down a little, but he followed us anyway.

later that evening

The knights sat around the wooden tavern table, joking and laughing as always. Vanora sat with Bors as she was tired and had a headache and I had told her to take a break. Bors was fussing non-stop over her, giving her a cool cup of water and caressing her cheek sweetly. Even though he didn't like to admit it, Bors was an old worry guts when it came down to Vanora and his children.

I was very busy, however. Scurrying back and forth like an ant with drinks and empty mugs in my arms, pushing through and manoeuvring through the people and tables, trying not to drop anything on the way.

After what seemed the hundredth time I had ventured back to the bar, I leant on my elbows and ran a hand over my head. I had been working non-stop for hours now and was getting a little tired too.

I felt a presence move next to me, "You've been working all night." That accented voice of Arthur's scout spoke and I smiled, regaining a small piece of energy just from hearing that sweet voice of his.

"No?" I replied with sarcasm, but I smiled at him slightly and he smirked back, "Its busy tonight." I told him, "There is much work to be done."

"There are many other barmaids." He said, taking my hand, "Come sit with me, just for a while. We need to speak."

Soon, I nodded. I didn't get much chance to talk to him, so I decided now would be a good time and the drunken Romans, Sarmatians and Britons could wait for their ales. The scout led me to a quiet empty table in the corner and we sat down.

"Thank you for sticking up for me in there, Tris." I first said and he bowed his head, "If it wasn't for your words, I don't think Arthur would have let me come."

"I don't want your thank you's Emily." He told me, his quiet voice echoing right through my body.

I noticed his hand lay open on the table and shyly, I took it and I felt his warm coarse hand envelope my own. My world suddenly felt whole.

"Emily!" Vanora's screech rang through the whole tavern and I really could've really screamed and threw some hard at her head. I let go of Tristan's hand and we both stood at the sight of Van walking briskly over to us, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"What is it?" I asked, a slight disappointment in my voice. I really want to stay back on that table with Tristan… alone.

Vanora glanced back at the table of knights and grinned, "I want a song."

A soon as the word 'song' escaped her lips, there were shouts and calls of the same word coming from nearly everyone's mouths. I wanted to disappear through the ground- or better still, that ghost to come and scare the tavern out of their wits so they would forget the word 'song' ever existed!

"Van!" I shouted in a whisper.

"Just do it." She urged and pushed me forcefully to the centre of the tavern, going back to Bors and plonking herself on his lap and saying to him, "Pregnant women always get what they want."

"You don't need to tell me that my love." He said back, "But I don't even think Emily can sing!"

Van grinned and I raised an eyebrow and the tavern quietened and everyone turned to watch me. Tristan leant against the stone wall and watched me with unblinking eyes. I decided to sing Within Temptation's 'Pale'. It was one of my sister's favourites.

"  
The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
I have stand up to be stronger.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

I know, should realise  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it will be alright.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright.

Oh, this night is too long.  
I have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

I have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be alright."

I finished my song and grinned widely at the knight's shocked faces. Everyone clapped and cheered me. I turned around to Tristan and he winked at me, so it caused my face turned as red as a rose.

I grinned a little when I strolled over to the bar, people were still clapping me on the back and commenting on my singing. It reminded me so much of when I sang on the karaoke back at the 'Shamrock's Luck'. God, I missed that place.

"Why didn't you say you could sing, missy?" Bors's loud voice spoke from my left side, "We've been putting up with Lancelot's singing all these years!" He jested and a chorus of laughter mingled with our own when I noticed all of the knight, plus Vanora, stood behind us.

"And what's wrong with my singing, Bors?" Lancelot called through the laughter and I smiled at him and he smiled back in return. He was getting back to himself, but still not there. All I wanted to was hug him and tell him he'd find the love of his life soon, but not to touch Guinevere even with a barge pole.

Bors shook his head, "Nothing, Lance, you're just as good as…"

"Gawain." I said quickly for him.

"You're not making it better, Emily." Lancelot said sternly and I chuckled.

Gawain frowned, only then getting it, "You saying I can't sing?"

"No," Bors replied rapidly, "I would never-"

"But you were implying it." Gawain cut in.

"No!" Bors shouted back.

I was nearly crying of laughter! They were so silly when they were a little drunk- but come to think of it, they were even when sober- but come to think of it again, when were they sober?

"Boys, lets just settle it that you can all sing as wonderfully as… Tom Jones." I told them with finality in my voice.

"Who's that?" Percival asked. Oh here we go again…

---------

It was time to chuck everyone out. And slowly and eventually, each of the roman soldiers and guards were removed from the tavern. All of the knights had made their own way back to their rooms, most probably with a wench at their side. Bors was snoring like a pig on one of the benches. Vanora sighed, and together we managed to drag him to their bed and lay him down.

"Thank you, dear, I don't know what I would do without you." She said, as we made our way back to clear up the empty mugs and rubbish.

I hated this part of the job, there was so much to clean up. Sick, broken mugs, blood, some more sick. Uh, I think I needed a mop and a bucket of water or something, the small cloth I had in my hand would not get all this sick from the floor.

"Van, you look shattered go to bed now." I told her, noticing her yawn.

She shook her head quickly, "No, no, there is a huge mess."

I grinned, "Look, I'll do the worst things then we can do the rest in the morning, alright?"

She seemed a little unconvinced, but finally nodded, "Thanks, love."

"You're welcome." I opened the door leading into the backrooms, "Now, go and get some sleep." I remembered Bors, "And if that lover of yours snores too loud, just hold his nose and he should choke and shut it."

She chuckled lightly, "Aye, thanks for the advice! Now will you be alright locking up? And if that man comes-"

"I'll shout for Tristan or Jols, they're always around outside somewhere and it wasn't a man, it was a ghost!" I swiftly cut her off.

She smirked, "Oh, aye, Tristan will surely come to your rescue."

I giggled, "Vanora! You are far too nosy for yours and my own good. I'll tell you everything tomorrow, when you've had some sleep."

She walked up and kissed my cheek, "Thank you, again."

"Stop thanking me," I told her, "You've done so much for me in these past four years."

She smiled, "Good night, Em."

"Night, Vanora." I called as she left.

I was alone. I wouldn't be scared, I had a dagger and ghosts couldn't hurt you anyway. I decided to outside to fetch some water to wash the sick from the floor.

It was pitch dark outside and I was a little nervous and kept that dagger very close. It was rather chilly too, as it always was at night in Hadrian's Wall, it was much different to the warmness of the inn. A small breeze blew my hair lightly and damn, there was no water left! We needed to refill from the river outside the wall.

I reached down to fill the wooden bucket with water from a large stone trough- nobody would see me using the horse water, and there was no way I would journey all the way down to get water from the river. I filled the bucket right to the top and I nearly dropped it as it was so heavy- but someone suddenly caught my arm.

My head shot up to see the dark and piercing eyes of Tristan, "Tristan." I stated, quite shocked to see him, but pleasure filled my heart.

"Its not safe." He told me, a hint of a smirk reaching his lips and he took the bucket from my hands and frowned looking at the horse trough and then back to the bucket, "Why are you using the horses water?"

My eyes widened, "I'm not going to drink it." I said quickly in defence, "There was no water to clean the floor clear of the yellow stuff that comes out of drunken men's mouths." I grimaced, "Eww, men are really sickening creatures."

Tristan shook his head at me and led the way back to the tavern.

The warmth of the fireplace was a pleasant greeting as we entered. I picked the mop up and soaked it in the bucket Arthur's scout had put on the floor for me and started mopping up the mess from the floor. Suddenly, I felt arms snake around my waist and lips start to kiss my neck gently. The movement of the mop was starting to slow and my eyes closed.

"Tristan, I'm- I'm trying to … work." I murmured.

I felt his lips smile against my soft skin and his arms tightened around me, "You always work." He said and I chuckled, opening my eyes and turning around to face him.

He looked tired. His eyes were darker than usual and a little more sunken as if loss of sleep. Frowning, I put my finger up and traced his cheeks and tattoos, "Tell me, why are you tired?"

"I'm tired?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow, stroking my cheek. Wow, I loved him doing that…

I nodded, "Aye."

"Most probably because I didn't get much sleep last night."

I looked at him quizzically, "Did I snore?"

He shook his head, "No, but with your beauty, I couldn't close my eyes, I had to watch you all night."

I laughed, "When did you become so chivalrous?" I reached up and kissed his lips swiftly before pulling out of his arms and proceeded to wash the floor. Just because I was in love didn't stop my work! "Why did you stick up for me at the meeting?" I asked him, whilst cleaning.

"Because I knew you wanted to come and you were capable of doing so." He told me straight.

I frowned, "Is that it?"

He shook his head, "No, it is not."

I waited for him to say more, but nothing else came from the scout's lips. I sighed. The one thing that annoyed me with Tristan was that it was difficult to get a conversation out of him.

"So what else?" I urged, not looking at him.

There was a brief pause before he replied, "I believe you were sent here for a reason. I believe you know our fates and have to change them."

God that man knew it all.

"Oh." I said slowly, my eyes going up to meet his, "You're like Jols- very devious."

"Jols is devious?" He looked very perplexed.

I rolled my eyes and rolled up the sleeves of my woollen dress, scanning the tavern floor, "I suppose I can do the rest tomorrow morning." I picked the bucket full of mirky gunky water and opened the door and threw it out, leaving the bucket and mop by the side. I locked the door and blew out the remaining candles and all was dark. Rather spooky really.

"Are you ready?" I heard my Scout's voice in the darkness and I did the strangest thing. I started twirling around and dancing my way through the room, missing the tables and chairs. I noticed Tristan's quizzical look, but his eyes shined as he watched. Soon I danced my way to him and his arms and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. His beard tickled my chin a little, and I smiled against his lips. Soon I took his hand and lead him out of the tavern and into the backrooms.

"I- I'd better… urm, go to bed. I have an early start in the morning." I said quickly.

He nodded slowly, and I reached up to kiss his cheek, when he moved and my lips landed on his. No, no, I had an early morning…

I pulled away, breathing hard, stepping away, "Good night, Tris." and I ran away, down the corridors and to my room. I heard him groan with frustration as I scurried away, grinning to myself. Treat them mean, keep them keen! That's what Fiona always told me… even though her boyfriend Kieran cheated on her several times.

Finally, I made it to the spare room Vanora made up for me. It was well away from my room, so the ghost would not get me. Bloody ghosts why did they have to come and scare me? Why couldn't they scare someone else? Merlin perhaps? I sat down on the bed wearily.

"Merlin is not from the future that is why." The sudden voice made me scream loudly and spring up from the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R+R! **

**Luv ya**

**Ranger xxxx**


	11. Rivanon & getting a little drunk

I'm back!! Sorry, I've been ages updating, but I've had lots of exams. :( But now I've updated and I hope all of the readers are still interested... maybe some cookies will help?:p

Also, thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. They all made me smile so much and I'm very grateful for them all!!!

**the.dead. addict.** , I've used that little song in this. ;) its really cute, but I've never heard of it before I have to admit. ;) But its in there, just for you!!

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR THE LIL IRISH GAL, EMILY!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The sudden voice made me scream loudly and spring up from the bed.

There was a person standing in the corner of the room- a woman. She had long white hair and dazzling silver eyes. Her face was pale and beautiful, almost haunting as it seemed to glow. Her wore a light satin dress with long navy velvet robe over the top. She reminded me a little of Galadriel from Lord of the Rings, except maybe a little bit more haunting…

I pulled out my dagger and held it in a threatening way, "Who are you?" I growled.

The lady only smiled, holding one hand up in peace, "There is no need for threat, Emily, I have been watching you since you were but a baby in your mother's arms." I frowned, but did not let go of the weapon.

"What are you?" I whispered, a confused expression on my face.

"I am a Time-Keeper, or a protector and counsellor to those who have changed time. Like you. Merlin told you the wall riddle didn't he?" I nodded slowly, making her chuckle softly, "He always says that- stupid oaf. But I am a Time-Keeper, your counsellor and protector. My name is Rivanon."

"There are other Time- Keeper's then?" I inquired, putting down my dagger, hesitatingly.

Rivanon took a seat by a window and nodded, "Yes, there are some. There are only two in this time. Me and my husband, Helori, he is working with another exile."

"Exile? Is that what we're known as?"

Again she nodded, "Well yes, you were exiled- sent away- from your own time. You'll never return, unless something happens…Aren't you wondering about the other Exile?"

I blinked, "You mean I am not the only person from my time in this time?"

She laughed, "You are very inquisitive aren't you? But yes there is. It is another female, around your age. I do not know her exact name, but she is with the Woads. That is all I know."

"What is her mission?" I asked.

Rivanon merely shrugged, "That is not my business to know- its my husbands. I only have to worry about you."

"Oh."

Rivanon sighed, "Also, with you something unexpected happened- you fell in love." My head snapped up, "With a knight who's fate you must change. He also loves you. I've never seen love this _strong_ before."

"Tristan." I spoke knowingly, "Is this bad?"

The woman looked a little uncomfortable, "Maybe…" I frowned and let her continue, "It could change the other knight's fates for the worse."

Sighing deeply, I ran a hand through my dishevelled hair, "Everything is so complicating, Rivanon." I told her, sitting atop my bed, "Should I let him go?"

She stood and walked over to me, placing a hand upon my shoulder, "Yes, I think that is safer."

"I'm not strong enough for this." I whispered, shakily, willing the tears in my eyes to go away. I blinked and one fell down my cheek, but when I opened them again, Rivanon was gone…

I had not slept well that night- not at all. My thoughts were still with that conversation I had with that Rivanon…was it all a dream? Was it just my imaginative mind going a little over the top? Of course, I knew what had happened last night had actually took place and I just didn't want to realise that my relationship with Tristan was putting my brother's in danger. I had to leave him… I couldn't! I just couldn't!

"But I have too." I told myself aloud, getting up from the warmth of my bed and slipped myself into a comfortable sage green dress and put my hair into a plait going down my back.

It was still rather dark outside as it was so early in the morning, I did not know the exact time. I did not care to know it- I had had enough of time. I hated it.

Walking briskly from my room, I made my way downstairs to the tavern. Of course, it was empty… Wait a minute! Wasn't one of the knights supposed to be sleeping here to protect me? I scoffed- they were so drunk last night, they probably forgotten.

I plonked myself onto a chair and helped myself to a whiskey- it would help me think over things. In truth, I despised the drink, but right now it was heaven to my lips. Soon after I had finished that drink, more followed and within thirty minutes I was tottering round like an idiotic fool singing 'Like A Virgin' By Madonna.

I didn't hear the door opening though as I got up and stood on one of the tables dancing in circles. However in my extreme drunkenness I felt myself falling backwards… squealing a little as I began to fall.

"Oh shit!" I heard, before being caught in someone's strong arms, "Emily!"

Hey, I knew that voice, "Ahh, its Perci!" I cried out with drunken joy and started inspecting his confused face, "You are very pretty. Lemme sing a song for you!

Lavender blue, dilly dilly  
Lavender green  
When I am King, dilly dilly  
You shall be Queen!"

A smile formed upon his young lips, "Thank you, that was lovely and may I say that you are pretty drunk."

I grinned foolishly and slurred, "Just a little. Hey wait a min, I should sing that song to Arthur! Yeah?"

Percival chuckled, "I'm sure he would love it, now lets get you up, twinkle toes."

Percival kindly helped me to stand, "I think it's a little early to being drinking- let alone getting very drunk. Is something the matter, Em?"

"I'm lonely." I muttered, dropping my head onto his shoulder.

"Lonely? I'm here." He comforted, holding his arm around my waist so I would not fall, "C'mon, lets get you to your bed before the other knights or Vanora find you and decide to kill you- or even not let you go on his mission. That wouldn't be very nice then, huh?"

I shook my head quickly, "No!! I wanna go!"

He chuckled softly, "I know you do my sweet, just be quiet- its very early and you'll wake up the whole of the fort. We want to keep this quiet."

I put a finger to his mouth making a 'sssshhh' sound. Perci kissed the finger I placed on his lips, before picking me up and carrying me up the stairs to sleep off my drunkenness.

Oh holy crap… My head. It felt so bad… My eyelids were heavy and I felt like throwing up. Ugh, why did I pick up that first drink of whiskey? Stupid, stupid Emily.

"Drink some water, it will help, believe me I've nursed enough hangovers before."

I glanced up quickly and saw Percival standing over with a mug of water in his hand. His light brown hair fell around his kind grey eyes in an uncombed mess. I also noticed he had bags under his usually lively and wakeful eyes.

"Urr, Perc." I murmured, dragging myself up into a sitting position on my bed, "I'm so sorry."

He gave me the water, and only smiled and sat on the end of my bed, "Nah, don't apologise. I was just a little shocked to see my favourite girl dancing around drunk on a table at four in the morning."

My eyes widened, "Oh shit, Perc… four?? Why were you in the tavern at four anyways?" I inquired curiously, after sipping the cool water, savouring it as it coolest my burning throat.

"Well, it was Lancelot's turn to stay in the tavern last night, but of course he got a little too drunk and would be of no use if some crazed murdered came in to get you. So I stayed instead." He reported to me.

I smiled, "Aw thanks honey-kins! You do care about me after all!"

He placed a finger on my lips playfully, "Shh, don't tell Tristan though! He'll have my skin!"

I chuckled a little shakily, remembering why I had gotten drunk in the first place. I gulped softly and asked quickly, "What's the time?"

"Rather late, I'm afraid." Percival told me regretfully, "But I told the knights you had a headache and we having more of a lay down to get rid of it."

"What would I do without you, eh?" I questioned, placing my hand upon his shoulder.

Perci thought for a moment, "Urm, die most probably."

I squatted his shoulder with mock anger, "Shut up!"

"Or get exceptionally drunk again and jump off the top of the wall… so yes. You would definitely die." He joked light-heartedly, "So it's a good thing you've got me at your side matey." He gave me a sly wink, only to be swatted hard on the arm again.

* * *

Please read and review:) xxxx i'll update soon!!

Rachel xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
